Nocturnal Storm
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Once, he used to be my lover... Now, I'm hunting him... - FIC EM PORTUGUES, APESAR DO RESUMO E PRIMEIRO CAP. EM INGLES...
1. Hope

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Essa primeira parte foi inspirada por Twlight, de Stephenie Meyer. Isso pode ser notado na forma como eu escrevi essa primeira parte, que leva o nome da música Hope Vol.2 do Apocalyptica.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Hope**

_That was the darkest night I can ever remember. __I didn't know how things had come to happen like that. Everything happened so fast, I could badly remember how they did happen. All I could remember was that things ran out of my control and against my will. And I was running, desperate, in the dark. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and my heart was beating so hurried as it never had before. I wanted to run away from myself, from my memories, from everything. I guessed I wanted to die._

_In matter of fact, that was exactly what I wanted. But somehow, I was afraid. I didn't realized what I had asked for, until that he got closer, and I ran away. And he came behind me. But he wasn'__t hunting me, instead._

_I took a deep breath, while I was running._

_- Vallerya! – I could hear him calling my name. I looked behind and he was closer than I thought. As I did that, I went to the ground. He got even closer, almost reaching me. – Vallerya!_

_I got up and tried to run, but all I could do was bump into a gate. He got on my back._

_- Vallerya, please, I'm not going to hurt you… - he tried to touch my face and put a hand on my shoulder._

_- Don't touch me! – I was frightened._

_- Please… I'm not going to hurt you… I am not like him… I am not going to hurt you… I was just doing what you asked me…_

_- I know… but I…_

_- You said you wanted to forget all about that, all about him, about what happened, didn't you? So…_

_- Yes… but I don't want to die like that… I don't want more pain, even that it isn't like the pain I'd already got… - I said, between tears, my pain now coming out again, all the sadness, the anger… all brought together by my memories…_

_He touched my face, a little touch, with his fingertips, very light. And he came closer, I could almost feel his chest touching me. He put his forehead on mine, looking deep into my eyes, his lips so close to my skin._

_- Shhh… I can make all this pain be gone… I can give you another life…_

_- I know…_

_- So, why don't you let me do so?- His voice showed some kind of tenderness, but still pain too. He was holding my face between his hands. I tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and breathed a little deeper, and nodded._

_- I promise this wont' hurt… that there will be little pain…_

_His lips got closer to my face, softly touching my skin and then my lips. He kissed me sweetly. And then he was reaching my neck and doing that._

_At first, I felt a little of pain, a deep pain, but it suddenly just passed. I could feel his teeth deep in my neck, one of his hands was on my waist, the other held my head._

_And that way, he took away my pain, my sadness, and all my memories…_


	2. The Last Goodbye

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de The Last Goodbye, da trilha sonora de Tristan and Isolde.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**The Last Goodbye**

_De repente, todas as minhas memórias, todas as lembranças da minha vida passaram como flash na minha mente. Minha infância... coisas que eu fazia quando criança... minhas brincadeiras... minha risada... meu sorriso... Minha adolescência... as coisas que eu gostava... que me faziam feliz... todos os momentos de felicidade exultante... das vezes em que eu sentia que meu peito iria explodir de felicidade... meus amigos... todas as coisas que me aconteceram de bom... minha juventude que agora estava se acabando... e então... as últimas cenas... os últimos momentos de extrema felicidade que eu vivi... com ele..._

_E tudo isso passou como milésimos de segundos, para desaparecerem para sempre... rápido como passaram pela minha mente..._

_Então... meu peito ficou em paz... uma calma, uma serenidade, inundou meu corpo... e eu não sentia mais nada... só a vida me esvaindo..._

_Uma escuridão enorme ao meu redor, uma calmaria... nenhuma dor... nenhuma tristeza... nenhuma mágoa... nada... a não ser essa paz..._

_Suspirei pela última vez na minha vida..._

_E então... o nada. O vazio. O escuro._

_A morte._

_E lá estava ele._

_Meu anjo._

_Meu anjo da morte._

_Como se eu estivesse me afogando e alguém me tirasse da água, abruptamente, eu voltei. Não sei dizer como. Para mim isso sempre foi um mistério. Não sei como as coisas acontecem. Elas simplesmente acontecem._

_Eu voltei, e lá estava ele, me segurando pela cintura, com o olhar preocupado. Seus olhos de um tom praticamente impossível para um humano. Porque obviamente, ele não era um humano. Ele já fora um. Assim como eu era, alguns minutos antes._

_Olhei profundamente nos olhos dele. Pareciam mais belos do que eu acreditava, quando ainda estava viva. Na verdade... eu ainda estava viva. Porque a vida que existia em mim agora, era uma vida que poucos sabem que existem._

_É a vida através da vida imortal. Mas para a qual, era necessário atravessar a ponte entre a vida e a morte, e somente sendo guiado por quem já a tinha cruzado, que é possível voltar, mas desta vez, como imortal._

_Uma vida condenada. Mas uma vida._

_Uma outra vida._

_Uma outra vida que ele me ofereceu e me deu._

_Uma outra vida à qual eu me agarrei, para esquecer todas as dores que me foram trazidas, nessa vida mortal._

_Agora, eu pertencia a quem me dera essa nova vida. O homem que me segurava pela cintura._

_Lucius Victorius..._

_Victorius, para mim. Porque era a minha vitória agora._

_- Como você está se sentindo?_

_- Eu... me sinto um pouco zonza..._

_Ele riu._

_- É normal isso. Venha... vou te levar para casa... – ele cuidadosamente me levantou. Eu não sei como, mas eu devo ter desfalecido completamente, pois eu estava inclinada, agora que percebia. Eu estava como se fosse me deitar, e ele me segurasse, no meio do caminho._

_Quando fiquei em pé, minha cabeça deu uma leve rodopiada e então, voltou ao normal._

_Eu pude perceber como esta outra vida mudara as coisas. Eu via tudo de forma diferente. Parecia que eu podia ver as coisas ao meu redor com muito mais detalhes, sem prestar atenção a elas._

_Victorius me deu ofereceu o braço, e seguimos andando devagar para casa. A minha nova vida pareceu me trazer uma alegria, como há muito eu não sentia._

_Me sentia bem, feliz e alegre._

_E, embora quando mortal, não sentisse por Victorius o mesmo que ele parecia sentir por mim, era como se a imortalidade tivesse aberto espaço no meu coração, e na minha mente, para que esses sentimentos surgissem, em lugar dos outros, que tinham me deixado, junto com a minha vida mortal, quando ela me deixou._

_Victorius sorria para mim. Conversávamos tranquilamente._

_E minha nova vida começava. _

_Junto com ele._

_-x-x-x-_

Não, eu não estou maluca. Eu sei que postei o primeiro capitulo (apesar de que eu não quero chamar assim), inteiro em inglês e agora estou postando esse em português. Mas quero que tudo que eu escrever e postar para isso aqui, venha de forma espontânea, da forma como me vier a mente. Independentemente de como seja. Incluindo as repetições, por exemplo de vida, como nesse capítulo. Acho que inclusive pq essa palavra é muito importante nele, vc veem.

Não tenho muitos comentários a fazer, nem quero fazer muitos comentários, então fica assim: eu posto e vcs lêem, ok? Se gostarem, podem mandar reviews. Se não gostarem, podem mandar reviews também.

Dessa vez, eu estou escrevendo para ajudar a extravasar os sentimentos. Não me importa o resto.

E não, isso não é uma desistência. Embora eu não saiba como vou continuar escrevendo daqui pra diante.

Muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Bjos.


	3. Paint the Sky with Stars

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de Paint the Sky with Stars, da Enya.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Paint the Sky With Stars**

_Alguém me disse uma vez que depois da tempestade, sempre vem a calmaria._

_Acho que foi o que aconteceu comigo aqueles dias._

_Depois de toda a dor que eu senti nos últimos dias como mortal, eu finalmente tinha encontrado alguma paz para meu coração. Na verdade, depois dos últimos meses, eu finalmente me sentia em paz._

_Naqueles dias distantes, Victorius e eu vivíamos felizes juntos, conhecendo um pouco mais sobre o outro a cada dia._

_Logo depois que me transformou, ele me levou de volta para a casa de meus pais. Tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que indo para casa, nós estaríamos arriscando muito. Tanto revelar o segredo dele, que agora era meu também, quanto arriscar a vida da minha família... Embora a minha também pudesse correr risco, caso descobrissem o que eu era. Nós sabíamos que muito provavelmente, em algum momento, eu acabaria sendo descoberta._

_- Sra. Meganfox, encontrei sua filha machucada... provavelmente algum bicho deve tê-la atacado e ela deve ter batido a cabeça, pois não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu... ela vai precisar ficar de repouso... provavelmente vai ficar sensível à luz do sol, e não vai conseguir comer... por enquanto é melhor deixá-la comer apenas quando quiser... deixe-a no quarto, com as cortinas fechadas, e leve a comida em uma bandeja. Deixe a comida do lado da cama, ao alcance dela... quando ela quiser, ela comerá... pode ser que ela tenha reações agressivas e até violentas, na presença de alguém, mesmo que sejam vocês. É importante que vocês tenham paciência. Isso tudo será devido à mordida do animal. Eu trarei todos os dias o remédio para ela, à noite. Caso ela piore, eu a levarei comigo para um lugar onde nós possamos tratá-la melhor._

_Dessa forma, Victorius explicou à minha família a minha "situação". Graças ao "remédio" que ele me trazia todas as noites, eu não sentia sede, e portanto nunca ataquei minha família. Porém mesmo assim, ele veio me buscar. Era uma noite escura, fria. Tinha uma garoa e uma fina névoa no ar. Victorius apareceu em casa, de surpresa, explicou para minha mãe o que ocorria, e disse que viera me buscar. Ele me levaria para a casa dele, onde ele poderia me tratar melhor, com toda a atenção. Minha mãe quis resistir um pouco, mas ele garantiu que seria melhor para mim. Acho que uma das maiores preocupações de minha mãe era o que as pessoas iriam falar, me vendo ser levada para "morar" na casa de Victorius, um homem solteiro, que nunca tinha sido casado e não tinha filhos._

_Victorius me ensinava como viver nesta nova forma de vida que eu tinha. Ele me ensinava como ver as coisas com meus novos olhos. Como me mexer com meus novos pés, minhas novas pernas, e meus novos braços. Como usar objetos comuns, dos humanos, sem quebrá-los com minha nova força. Ele me ensinava como lidar com meu novo corpo, e como ser graciosa. Pode parecer absurdo._

_Nenhum humano jamais vai imaginar como o quanto o corpo muda quando nos transformamos. Todo meu corpo mudara. Não só as coisas comuns, que mudaram primeiro, como meu coração que parou de bater, ou meu sangue que não corria mais pelas minhas veias, ou meus pulmões que não tinham mais de se encherem de ar, pois eu não precisava mais respirar. Mas também, toda a minha aparência. E eu precisava aprender como lidar com todas essas mudanças_

_Minha pele que já era clara, se tornou ainda mais branca, um tom de neve. Meu cabelo escureceu, cresceu e se tornou mais liso, mais sedoso, brilhante como seda. Meus olhos, já um pouco felinos, se tornaram ainda mais felinos, de um tom mais amarelado do que verde ou verde-castanho, como quando mortal. Meus lábios se tornaram mais avermelhados, um tom cereja. Eu era mais baixa quando mortal, mas após me transformar, fiquei mais alta, mais magra, mais longilínea. Embora tanto o busto quanto o quadril permaneceram os mesmos. Ou talvez tenham até aumentado um pouco._

_Uma incrível, diferente, nova Vallerya. Uma muito mais bonita e deslumbrante Vallerya._

_Victorius me ensinava como lidar com todas essas mudanças. E, ainda mais, me ensinava como caçar, apesar de eu permanecer freqüentemente em casa, enquanto ele caçava, e trazia o jantar, e não a presa inteira, para uma grande casa neoclássica. Como um marido dedicado. Ou ainda, como um pássaro que traz comida para sua cria._

_Na verdade, não demorou muito para que eu começasse a caçar, apenas demorou um pouco, enquanto eu ainda me acostumava com meu novo corpo e minhas novas habilidades._

_Ele me ensinou seu modo de vida. Ele não costumava caçar quaisquer humanos, pessoas inocentes. Nós costumávamos escolher aqueles que sabíamos, sentíamos que não eram boas pessoas, pessoas que não deveriam viver._

_Costumávamos caçar más pessoas, aqueles que poderiam, que realmente trariam danos para outras pessoas. Os criminosos. Assassinos, ladrões, tiranos, pessoas ruins._

_Aquilo na verdade costumava alterar o sabor, o gosto, e poderia até nos fazer sentir aquelas coisas, os seus crimes e suas maldades correndo em nossas veias, e poderiam nos tornar maus e cruéis, mas nós sabíamos como lidar com isso. E jamais deixamos as suas maldades nos afetar e nos mudar._

_-x-x-x-_

É... ficou curtinho, e talvez não tanto como eu imaginava, mas td bem... ao menos descreveu um pouco mais da vida deles...

Sem muitos comentários...

Até mais...


	4. Together

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de Together, de um pianista chamado Joe Bongiorno.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Together**

_Acho... creio que dias tão felizes nunca mais virão... aqueles foram únicos, especiais... os mais importantes de minha vida... completamente inesquecíveis em um turbilhão de momentos que nunca, jamais se repetirá, e muitos outros que ainda virão, no meio da eternidade._

__

Victorius e eu passamos maravilhosos momentos juntos.

__

Uma noite, não muito tempo depois que ele havia me levado para a casa dele, eu estava sentada a sua espera em uma saleta, cujas paredes em tom creme brilhavam douradas sob a luz das numerosas velas do lustre luxuoso que pendia do teto, feito de cristal. Eu estava acomodada em uma poltrona forrada de um tecido semelhante a cetim, lendo um livro, em frente a mesa que ficava diante de uma janela, junto de mais uma poltrona igual a minha, que estava do outro lado da mesa virada para mim. A mesa era feita de uma madeira escura, nobre. Era lustrada e a luz refletia em seu tampo brilhante. Normalmente, em casa, eu vestia algo mais simples, confortável. Naquela noite eu usava um vestido preto, mais leve, embora seguisse os padrões da época.

_Victorius chegou, e logo veio ao meu encontro, trazendo o meu jantar, como sempre fazia. Trazia nas mãos uma grande taça de cristal, com diversos detalhes, cujo conteúdo rubro e espesso, eu já conhecia agora._

_- O que você trouxe hoje? – indaguei, repousando o livro sobre a mesa, mas cuidando de deixar marcada a página onde havia parado de ler._

_- Hum... assassino... traidor... – ele respondeu descuidadamente, enquanto me passava a taça com uma das mãos e a outra atrás, pousando em suas costas. Sua cabeça baixou um pouco._

_- Hum... você sabe que é dos meus favoritos... – eu sorri, pronta para sorver um gole._

_- Eu sei... por isso trouxe... gosto de agradá-la, e trazer seus favoritos... Pode ser que já tenha esfriado um bocado. Não consegui mantê-lo muito quente, nessa noite._

_- Não importa. – sorvi um gole. – Está bom do mesmo jeito._

_Ele rolou os olhos._

_- Somente você para achar que mesmo já meio frio, ainda está bom... quente é melhor._

_- Bem... eu gosto. – respondi, deixando a taça vazia sobre a mesa. Ele se sentou a minha frente._

_- Acho que teremos de fazer algo a respeito de sua mãe._

_- Minha mãe? – perguntei incrédula. – Você a viu?_

_- Acalme-se. Não quis dizer isso. Ela tem estado aflita, com essa questão de você estar morando aqui, comigo, já há algum tempo. Pouco mais de um mês, na verdade. E sem tomarmos nenhuma medida._

_- Ah sim... para ela nada mais complicado do que ver uma filha morando na casa de um homem solteiro... ela ainda pensa muito no que os outros dirão a respeito._

_- Com certeza. E por isso, acho que teremos de fazer algo em relação a isso._

_- E o que pretende fazer?_

_- Bem... – ele pareceu ponderar. – Não sei o que você dirá... mas acho que já deve saber... o que sinto por você._

_- Ou seja... você quer dizer...?_

_- Eu pretendia me casar com você._

_A resposta dele me pegou de surpresa._

_- Você aceitaria casar-se comigo?_

_- Mas... eu imaginei que casamentos só fossem possíveis entre humanos..._

_- Oh, não... também é possível entre os vampiros... é claro que há algumas diferenças, normalmente. Em cerimônias, inclusive. Principalmente... mas creio também que não seria, digamos, possível fazer uma cerimônia assim..._

_- Porque não? Envolve algum ritual macabro...? Ou seria... algo que não seja possível para humanos verem?_

_- Apenas digamos que aqui seria um pouco incomum, e até poderia haver alguma desconfiança de nós, embora nada demais._

_- Não entendo. Se for melhor, poderíamos fazer a moda vampira. Não precisaríamos convidar ninguém._

_- E o que sua família dirá? Não seria muito estranho para eles, que sua filha se casasse, e eles mesmos não poderiam participar da cerimônia e da celebração?_

_- Bom..._

_- Não se preocupe. Se sua preocupação é com relação a cerimônia comum, não há nenhum problema, para nós._

_- E o branco não nos faria mal?_

_- Não. Porque deveria?_

_- O branco representa a pureza..._

_Ele sorriu._

_- Não se preocupe. Não há nada a ver._

__

E assim passaram os dias. Costumávamos sempre sair juntos, para ir ao teatro, a ópera, passearmos pelas ruas da cidade, fazer os programas comuns que os casais faziam. Normalmente a noite, embora as vezes, também de dia. Victorius era algo como um vampiro primordial, então recebemos um poder magnífico. Algo diferente, fora do comum. Por ter sido transformada por um vampiro primordial, eu podia caminhar a luz do dia, era muito poderosa, muito mais poderosa que vampiros comuns. Tinha força sobrenatural até mesmo entre vampiros, era mais hábil, mais perigosa.

_No meio social éramos bem conhecidos, as pessoas costumavam falar de nós, embora não chamássemos tanto a atenção para nós. Ao menos não com relação a sermos vampiros. Podíamos passar quase despercebidos pela sociedade. Nossa pele era pálida, os olhos tinham uma cor sobrenatural, mas nada que pudesse denunciar-nos como nossa natureza._

_Chamávamos a atenção pela nossa beleza, elegância e postura. Pelo refinamento e a riqueza. O que era comum na época com os casais ricos e de prestígio. E não foi à toa que em nosso casamento grande parte da sociedade estivesse presente. Fizemos uma cerimônia comum, nada que pudesse chamar a atenção para indicar que não éramos humanos. Mas a celebração foi um tanto quanto diferente. Embora houvesse estranhamento, as pessoas pareceram aceitar bem nossa proposta de fazer uma celebração digamos temática, que deveria ser somente "Black". As pessoas convidadas deveriam ir de negro. Inteiramente._

__

Minha mãe exultou com a notícia de que nos casaríamos, Victorius e eu.

_A festa foi no célebre casarão de Victorius. Para a festa, o salão foi inteiramente arrumado e decorado. A nossa sala estava cheia de convidados. Quando eu desci da escadaria, vestida totalmente em negro, os olhares se voltaram para mim, e percebi que várias senhoras cochichavam comentando sobre nossa escolha pela cor temática._

_- O negro deveria ser uma cor de luto – murmuravam._

_Mas também, a proposta foi complementada pela obrigatoriedade de usarem máscaras, por sua vez, preferencialmente negras. Não sei explicar nossa preferência pela cor, pelo negro, mas acho que representava muito melhor a nossa natureza._

_E então, eu deveria dançar a valsa com Victorius. A casa também estava cheia de vampiros._

_Eu pus minha mão sobre o ombro de Victorius e postei-me diante dele, me posicionando para a dança. Ele tomou minha outra mão, delicadamente na sua. _

_E começamos a dançar._

__

Nós deslizávamos pelo salão. Meu rosto coberto por uma máscara negra, brilhante e com algumas penas no topo, deixava a parte de baixo do meu rosto, a boca, descoberta. Meu vestido preto, com uma longa saia rodada, e pesada, tinha um decote quadrado, deixando parte do colo a vista, com mangas altas, levemente bufantes, nos ombros, e depois justas aos meus braços. Uma gola, mais parecida com apenas um colar, de tecido negro brilhante drapeado, cobrindo todo o pescoço. Minha saia do vestido balançava conforme nós dançávamos a valsa.

_Victorius vestia uma casaca, como uma espécie de capa marrom, sobre o colete e a camisa pretos, a calça, dessa mesma cor, assim como os sapatos e a máscara. Seu cabelo loiro, também sedoso, caía sobre a máscara, os fios leves e suaves, cobriam somente a parte de cima de seus olhos cor de âmbar. Victorius era um homem tão lindo. Alto, tinha um ar charmoso e uma graça incomum, presente em tudo, sua forma de andar, de falar, de se mover, de olhar. Os cabelos eram curtos, mas não tanto. O suficiente para tocar-lhe nos olhos, e levemente arrepiados. Seu rosto tinha um formato ligeiramente quadrado, com a mandíbula reta, os maxilares um pouco mais sobressalentes. Talvez um rosto um pouco duro, para alguns, mas não para mim. Tinha um olhar intenso. Especialmente quando olhava para mim._

_Aquela valsa pareceu durar toda uma eternidade._

__

E pareceu, na minha memória. Mas foi tão bom. Era tão bom. Eu me sentia leve de novo. Me sentia tão leve quanto uma pluma, dançando nos braços de Victorius, deslizando por aquele salão.

__

Um homem escondido por trás da máscara, e ainda por trás de algumas colunas, nos balcões. Por detrás da escada e das pessoas. Escondido de tudo. Observando tudo. Me observando. Observando Victorius, e nossa felicidade.

__

Ele estava lá. Mas eu não notei.

_Ele estava lá._

_-x-x-x-_

No coments. Apenas que algumas coisas vão ter de ser adaptadas. Mas não já do que escrevi.

E que recomendo que a parte da descrição de Victorius seja lida ouvindo The Music Box do Tom Van Dorn, acho que combina mais... (site pra baixar as duas músicas (Together e essa): http : // freesolopiano . com / free-solo – piano - mp3 – downloads – 4 . html (Tom Van Dorn – The Music Box) e http : // freesolopiano . com / free – solo – piano - mp3 – downloads – 1 . html (Joe Bongiorno – Together).

Basta tirar os espaços entre os caracteres nos links.


	5. The Music Box

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de The Music Box, de um pianista chamado Tom Van Dorn.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**T****he Music Box**

_Os dias passavam suaves, docemente aproveitados em nossos repousos, e as noites eram como a brisa suave de uma fresca manhã ensolarada na primavera, saboreadas sob a lua e as estrelas..._

_Com o tempo, Victorius e eu criamos passatempos específicos nossos. Vivíamos em paz, felizes, juntos no casarão neoclássico. Nos divertíamos juntos, ríamos juntos... caçávamos juntos ou ele caçava e me levava o jantar, ambas as coisas alternando-se com a mesma frequência... E várias noites, passávamos no cais, sentados na beira da ponte de madeira, da qual nossas alvas pernas pendiam, e tocávamos o mar com os pés reluzentes sob a luz da lua, sentindo a água fresca bater em nossa pele fria e pálida, observando a noite que se esvaía, e voltávamos sempre antes do amanhecer, antes dos primeiros raios de sol despontarem no céu escuro._

_Ou então, passeávamos a noite pela cidade, caminhando despercebidos pela sociedade da época. As pessoas passavam e nos cumprimentavam, alguns paravam para conversar, contavam sobre suas vidas, davam risadas. Jamais desconfiavam de quem éramos realmente._

_E assim, andávamos calmamente pelas ruas, sob as luzes brilhantes da cidade, observando as pessoas, que passavam com toda sua pressa de mortais, com passos apertados, para pegar o bonde._

_Eu caminhava de braço dado a Victorius, admirando o mundo ao qual eu pertencia antes, mas que nunca parara para observar direito, o mundo que eu agora via com outros olhos, e via nele outras cores..._

_Vivíamos como um verdadeiro casal, recém-casados._

_Foi em uma dessas noites, caminhando sob as luzes da cidade, que algo aconteceu... eu me deparei com uma vitrine, na qual descansavam objetos antigos mesclados com outros novos. Todos artefatos feitos com esmero em prata ou ouro, com pedras verdes, rubras, azuis. E meu olhar repousou em um artefato redondo, dourado, com pedras verde escuras e uma pérola sobre o topo. Meus olhos permaneceram fixos sobre aquele objeto durante um tempo indefinido para mim, e memórias de minha vida mortal começaram a surgir em minha mente. Me lembrei de algumas coisas que há muito tempo haviam sido esquecidas, detalhes que se apagaram, sob teias de aranha imaginárias._

_- O que foi, minha querida? – Victorius voltou-se para mim, percebendo que tinha ficado uns dois ou três passos atrás._

_- Não... nada... – eu respondi sem conseguir tirar os olhos da vitrine ou me mover._

_Victorius se aproximou, vindo até onde eu estava parada e olhou a vitrine._

_- Você quer essa caixinha de música? – ele perguntou, como quem pergunta a uma criança se ela quer um brinquedo que viu em uma vitrine._

_- Não. – eu respondi um pouco ofendida por ser tratada como uma criança. – Apenas estava me lembrando..._

_- Do quê?- ele indagou, com uma certa expectativa de saber o que se passava por minha mente._

_- Eu costumava ter uma dessas... quando criança, sabe... – respondi vagarosamente, e acrescentando depois apressadamente._

_Ele pareceu ponderar algo._

_- Você a quer?_

_- Ora, não... – respondi simplesmente. – Vamos jantar... estou com fome... – disse com um leve sorriso e um tom mais doce._

_Isso pareceu distrair-lhe do assunto, ainda que brevemente, pois um sorriso torceu seus lábios e seu olhar se tornou maroto, como quem compreende um recado subentendido com segundas intenções. E deve ter distraído, pois obviamente ele se divertira com a idéia._

_Naquela noite, caçamos juntos... um assassino, um mafioso, uma extorquidora._

_Algum tempo se passou... não sei dizer quanto... não me lembro se foram apenas alguns dias ou algumas semanas... infelizmente essas memórias já estão vagas em minha mente._

_Novamente, eu estava sentada; dessa vez a penteadeira da saleta ao lado do quarto; quando Victorius entrou, trazendo algo nas mãos, escondido em suas costas. Normalmente mantinha a porta aberta, mas naquela noite, deixei que ficasse fechada, enquanto eu escovava meus cabelos. Ele abrira a porta com um rompante, fazendo as duas pesadas folhas de tom marfim deslizarem ruidosamente , os olhos âmbar faiscando, o rosto claro exultante, luminoso, cujos cabelos loiros só pareciam ressaltar essa sensação. Sua voz estava carregada de alegria._

_- Boa Noite, minha querida – disse enquanto caminhava até mim e depositava um beijo sobre meu ombro direito._

_- Boa noite, Victorius. – respondi, sorrindo. – O que aconteceu que você está tão exultante?_

_- Eu trouxe um presente para você. – Ele disse sorrindo e colocou sobre a penteadeira uma pequena caixa vermelha, com um laço de fita de cetim vermelho escuro._

_Meus olhos se dirigiram a caixa, depois ao espelho, por onde eu mirei os olhos de Victorius, que estava atrás de mim e cujas mãos repousavam em meus ombros. Os olhos continuavam vibrando alegremente. E aquele sorriso por trás daquele olhar, me fez arrepiar de medo. Não o tipo de medo que faz alguém temer por sua vida, mas um tipo de receio. Tive medo do que Victorius iria me dar de presente, medo do quanto teria gastado nesse presente... medo do que ele haveria aprontado..._

_- Vamos, abra! – ele riu. Uma risada gostosa, sonora, alegre... que preencheu o vazio daquele quarto e daquele casarão naquele momento._

_Olhei fixamente para ele durante alguns momentos, e um sorriso naturalmente brotou dos meus lábios, e então, baixei a cabeça para mirar a pequena caixa._

_Meus dedos tocaram na deliciosa textura que é a do cetim, e com as pontas dos dedos, delicada e rapidamente, desatei o nó que selava o embrulho. Retirei A fita de cima da caixa, e tirei a tampa, usando somente os dedos das duas mãos. Havia dentro um pequeno embrulho de papel de seda branco, e o retirei de dentro, afastando a caixa, vazia agora, e o pus sobre a penteadeira._

_Desembrulhei o papel branco e um objeto dourado apareceu._

_Era uma caixinha de música, dourada, com pedras verde escuras incrustadas na tampa e na lateral da parte de baixo. No topo da tampa, havia uma pequena roseta dourada suportando uma pérola._

_Minha expressão de espanto deve realmente ter chamado a atenção de Victorius, pois ele se deslocou para meu lado esquerdo, e se abaixou, para ficar com os olhos quase da mesma altura dos meus._

_- É uma caixinha de música. Eu fui a loja que paramos, mas já haviam vendido aquela caixinha que você gostou. Então, eu encomendei uma igual, a um amigo meu. Pedi a ele que fizesse uma idêntica... e acrescentasse algumas coisas... – disse ele, tocando a tampa, e abrindo-a gentilmente com os dedos._

_O que se revelou a seguir, eu não sei explicar... não sei como ele conseguiu isso, mas ao abrir a caixinha de música, além da suave música, uma imagem se formou, como um holograma, mostrando um casal dançando. E apareceram memórias da minha vida. As minhas memórias. E eu e Victorius dançando._

_Naquele momento, eu teria chorado, se ainda fosse uma mortal. Eu me emocionara com o presente... com o gesto de Victorius. A música que tocava, era uma música tocada em um piano, delicada, suave, calma, como o amor que brotava em mim._

_- É... é lindo, Victorius... Obrigada..._

_- É um presente, para você sempre se lembrar de mim... e para guardar as suas memórias..._

_- Como... você conseguiu isso? Transportar as minhas memórias, as imagens da minha vida... para a caixinha?_

_- Sabe, nós demos um toque vampírico... meu amigo e eu... essa caixinha não é uma caixinha de música comum...vê... ela tem um toque de vampiro... – ele falou de uma forma simples, despretensiosa e ao mesmo tempo enigmática._

_Eu fitei a caixinha novamente, em minhas mãos. Victorius estava agachado ao meu lado, e eu estava voltada para ele, com a caixinha em minhas mãos, sobre meu colo._

_- Obrigada – murmurei baixinho._

_- Sempre a guarde com você... será uma lembrança minha, quando eu não puder estar junto de você. Será um pedacinho de mim, junto de você._

_Ele não sabia, mas o que ele disse naquele momento, foi profético. Em breve, mas não tão cedo, mais adiante... ele não estaria mais junto de mim. Ou talvez ele soubesse. Mas creio que não. O que se passou adiante, nem mesmo ele, poderia imaginar, muito menos prever, que aconteceria._

_E aquelas palavras dele permaneceram na minha mente. Claras como o fogo._

_Mas não naquele momento._

_Naquele momento, só existia o carinho, a alegria, a deliciosa sensação de estar sendo abraçada e ser envolvida por inteiro neste abraço, um pequeno torpor que parecia arrepiar minha pálida pele._

_Naquele momento, só existia o amor._

xXXx

Sem muitos comentários. Acho que dessa vez, eu só vou escrever e não vou comentar.

Deixo os comentários para vocês.


	6. Human Behaviour

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de Human Behaviour (uma música da Björk) na versão do The String Quartet.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Human Behaviour**

_É engraçado como, quando se tem toda a eternidade a disposição, os humanos parecem como formigas, que andam para lá e para cá, sempre numa correria, sempre com pressa. Como eles parecem tão frenéticos... tão injustificadamente ansiosos e cheios de expectativa... mal sabem eles que ansiando para que as coisas aconteçam logo em suas vidas, estão apenas ansiando que a morte lhes chegue logo... claro que existem alguns que desejam isso de fato, mas... essas pessoas não sabem realmente o que estão ansiando... para algumas delas, a morte lhes chega rápido, como anseiam, mas depois de atravessarem a linha entre a vida e a morte, não sabem como lidar com ela, e são essas as almas que vemos caminhando desesperadas por aí, sem nunca encontrarem um alívio ou um descanso. Para outras, quando a morte que tanto anseiam, finalmente chega, não conseguem enfrentá-la ou encará-la. A morte é uma realidade fria e dura. É um vazio. O vazio da eternidade._

_Nós, criaturas da noite, que já passamos pelo caminho da morte, e retornamos por ele, para cruzar novamente as fronteiras entre o mundo mortal e o vazio escuro dos campos enegrecidos do mundo dos mortos, somente nós, é que podemos dizer o quanto a morte é algo frio, horrível... somente nós é que sabemos e podemos dizer como é a cara da morte... E somente nós é que podemos dizer como os humanos são ignóbeis, alheios a sua pequenez e a sua mesquinharia, de como podem ser ridículos... Somente nós é que podemos ver e analisar realmente, sob um ângulo crítico, a sua vida..._

_E era o que normalmente eu e Victorius fazíamos a noite, para passar o tempo e nos divertirmos. Como tínhamos a eternidade inteira a nossa frente, podíamos nos permitir sentar e observar o mundo, de fora... observar os mortais que viviam naquela cidade, zanzando como formigas ou abelhas, trabalhando para uma riqueza que um dia feneceria._

_Esse era nosso maior e mais prazeroso passatempo. Era nosso hobby favorito. Nos embrenharmos pelas ruas, adentrar os bares e restaurantes, sentando-nos no canto mais afastado, que privilegiasse nossa visão de todo o ambiente. E observarmos os mortais que ali estavam, observar seus gestos, suas expressões, seus olhares e analisarmos cada detalhe, cada palavra, cada olhar, cada gesto, cada atitude. Comentávamos sobre os humanos, sobre o que cada um poderia estar pensando realmente, quais eram os seus desejos íntimos, quais seus motivos, suas vontades... comentávamos e tentávamos adivinhar quais eram seus podres e quais eram os piores desses humanos. Adivinhávamos o que fariam a cada momento._

_Nós podíamos nos permitir fazer todas essas análises, por sermos seres imortais, vampiros, que tinham muito maior percepção do mundo e das coisas que os humanos. Tínhamos muito mais percepção sobre os humanos. Sobre suas atitudes, suas motivações..._

_Foi em uma noite dessas que tudo ocorreu, que tudo começou. Ainda que ali, naquele momento, o destino ainda não se desenhasse da mesma forma._

_Lembro que era uma noite bem quente. Victorius e eu havíamos decidido ir passear, para aproveitar o tempo. Escolhemos caminhar um bocado pela cidade, para depois, nos recolhermos em um de nossos restaurantes preferidos. Um ambiente claro, de luz amarela, mas extremamente confortável, com algumas mesas em uma espécie de varanda de madeira, a beira da rua, e mais mesas na área interna, com móveis de madeira escura, assim como o balcão._

_O dono do lugar já nos conhecia de vista. Éramos sempre bem tratados. Não costumávamos jantar, obviamente, mas sempre degustávamos algum bom vinho. Isso era uma coisa inédita para mim. Até onde sabia, vampiros não bebiam nada e não comiam nada, além do sangue. No entanto, o vinho, talvez por se assemelhar muito com o sangue, ainda que somente na aparência, era algo que não nos fazia mal. Me pergunto ainda o porquê, se a composição dele é tão diferente do sangue, e se teoricamente, o vinho representa ainda o sangue de Cristo, e tem uma relação bíblica._

_O fato é que nós tomávamos vinho tinto naquele restaurante, e isso não nos fazia mal. Creio que uma vez, me foi explicado algo relacionado a isso, por Victorius, mas não tenho absoluta certeza da relação._

_Quando chegamos, nos sentamos costumeiramente num dos cantos mais sossegados do restaurante, num ponto um pouco mais ao fundo, mas não tanto. De modo que podíamos observar as pessoas no restaurante inteiro. A julgar pela aparência, para todos os efeitos, éramos um casal comum para as pessoas, um casal que simplesmente ia a um restaurante para beber vinho, degustá-lo e ver o movimento da noite na cidade. Pobres inocentes. Sorte a deles que não éramos nenhum casal inescrupuloso de vampiros, que matavam sem nenhum julgamento, sem nenhum discernimento. Ou talvez não de todos eles. Nos alimentávamos somente daqueles que eram justamente os inescrupulosos, assassinos..._

_Victorius e eu começamos nosso jogo, quase tão logo sentamos. Observávamos atentamente cada um deles, dando a devida relevância a cada mínimo detalhe, cada gesto e cada olhar, por menor que fosse. Esse era o mal dos humanos. Deixavam escapar cada detalhe, cada olhar e gesto, simples, pequenos, fugazes. É por isso que os humanos não percebem e não captam as verdadeiras essências daqueles ao seu redor. Nós, vampiros, captamos com muito mais facilidade e profundidade cada um desses meros pontinhos que em conjunto formavam intrínsecas tramas. Após um bom período de comentários sobre um senhor ao lado de uma jovem, sentados próximos a porta, houve uma pausa, para bebericarmos os nossos vinhos e apenas prestarmos atenção os outros._

_- Vê aquela mulher? – Victorius disse, se inclinando para meu lado._

_- Qual delas? A loira?_

_- Não, a outra, a senhora de cabelos castanhos..._

_- Hum... sim... – perguntei, tomando um gole de meu vinho. – Qual seu palpite?_

_- Hum, bem... é uma senhora que tenta aparentar bem mais do que realmente é. Vê as jóias que usa?Percebe-se claramente que não são verdadeiras. O ouro de suas contas tem um tom mais claro e levemente acobreado, em comparação ao ouro das jóias daquela outra senhora ali. – Ele apontou para uma rica senhora que passava na rua, em oposição a janela onde nos sentávamos, sem desviar os olhos da senhora dentro do restaurante. – Percebe também o leve amarelado das rendas brancas que ela usa por baixo do vestido marrom? Primeiramente, o veludo apresenta certos sinais de desgaste já. Deve usá-lo pouco, para manter a aparência de sempre novo, mas vê como há pequenos contrastes entre os tons? Alguns mais escuros e outros mais claros, entre as fibras do tecido? A textura também não é das melhores. Está começando a se desgastar e a maciez do veludo começa a se perder, deixando o tecido mais fino do que realmente é, ou deve ser._

_Confesso que mesmo eu podendo ver cada detalhe que ele indicava, eu ainda continuava sempre me surpreendendo e ficava constantemente impressionada com a precisão de detalhes que ele conseguia ver, mesmo estando há pelo menos uns dez metros de distância, ou um pouco mais._

_- Provavelmente uma alpinista social. – ele concluiu com pouco caso. – Certamente procura entre os homens algum pretendente rico, que lhe tire da situação de penúria que se encontra, e a eleve para um status melhor. Mas ela procura no lugar errado... ou ao menos entre os homens errados – continuou, entre um gole e outro. – Aqueles homens que a rodeiam estão na mesma situação ou numa situação pior que ela. Aquele senhor ali, do de chapéu negro, procura justamente uma mulher rica, que lhe tire da pobreza e o faça ter dinheiro sem precisar gastar suas mãos com trabalho. O pobre homem se deixou enganar pelas jóias falsas, de quinta categoria dessa mulher._

_Ele baixou a cabeça levemente como se estivesse penalizado pela situação do homem. Sorriu por umas frações de segundo, e depois levantou os olhos para me olhar. Eu observava o grupo de pessoas que ele acabara de analisar. Ainda não conseguia compreender como ele conseguia captar todas aquelas coisas, em questões de instantes, a uma considerável distância, para perceber cada detalhe do tecido e das jóias da mulher. Tudo que ele descrevera, era quase imperceptível, até mesmo para o melhor dos olhos e mais observador dos humanos. E mesmo para mim. Eu percebi claramente o que ele descreveu, mas somente após ele me indicar todas aquelas coisas. Ou talvez, fosse o vinho. Não. Creio que não. O vinho não surtia o mesmo efeito em nós. Talvez fosse o fato de que eu ainda era "muito nova" em termos de idade vampira. Ou eu apenas não prestara direito atenção a tudo._

_O fato era que eu não tinha a mesma capacidade de compreender tantas coisas num mero olhar, em questão de segundos e frações de segundos, com tanta precisão e riqueza de meros detalhes, como Victorius fazia._

_- Com licença, querida, vou me retirar por uns instantes ao toalete._

_Minha ilusão foi interrompida por sua voz macia e suave, falada claramente, ao meu ouvido, mas em tom de voz normal, levemente mais baixa apenas._

_- Sim. Claro... – eu despertei, quase aturdida._

_Não sei por que Victorius resolvera ir ao banheiro naquele momento. Não era tão comum aos vampiros irem ao banheiro. Convenhamos que isso era pouco necessário entre nós. Embora eu creia que tenha sido pelo vinho. De qualquer forma, aquilo abriu uma brecha para justamente o que citei que iria ocorrer. Justamente aquilo que o destino começara a desenhar._

_Eu estava novamente meio absorta em meus pensamentos e devaneios, enquanto olhava para o casal mais a frente, conforme Victorius estivera fazendo comigo, a poucos instantes._

_- Então... parece que você se casou... – uma voz relativamente grave falou, quase ao meu ouvido, me tirando de meus devaneios._

_Minha pele, mesmo sendo já fria, gelou. Os órgãos parados e esquecidos dentro de mim, se reviraram e mesmo meu estômago se retesou. Um arrepio frio percorreu minha espinha, arrepiando todo o meu corpo e quase arreganhando meus dentes. Minhas unhas quase arranharam os móveis, abrindo sulcos nos veios da madeira. Meus olhos se crisparam._

_A voz deu a volta ao redor de mim, e então a figura de um homem alto, de cabelos longos e tom jocoso se sentou na cadeira a minha frente, onde estivera Victorius há pouco. Ele se acomodou de maneira displicente, cruzando as pernas quase sobre a mesa, lançando os braços indisciplinadamente sobre os o joelho e o tornozelo das pernas cruzadas._

_Ele ostentava um sorriso que beirava o irônico, entre o sarcástico e o jocoso._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – respondi, sem esconder a irritação, num tom ríspido._

_- Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações. – ele reagiu, com o mesmo tom ríspido. – E me parece óbvio que alguém venha a um restaurante para jantar._

_- Bem, isso não me parece tão óbvio assim. – eu desferi um tom não tão ríspido, mas ainda duro o suficiente para ser chamado assim. – O que é que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu esperava que você me tratasse com um pouquinho mais de educação. Você me devia um pouco mais de consideração. – Ele tocou muito de leve, num relance, em minha mão. Foi um toque tão leve e tão de relance, que foi quase imperceptível. Perceptível o suficiente para que eu apenas retirasse minha mão, e ele pudesse quase sentir a frieza de minha pele. Devo alertar aqui, que apesar de sermos vampiros, e sermos considerados mortos, nossa pele não era de todo fria, como a pele de um cadáver ou quanto gelo. Era tão somente fria, tanto quanto as mãos de alguém que tivesse sido exposto ao frio sem muito se agasalhar, durante um período de tempo, mas não tão longo o bastante para que congelasse. Mas ainda assim era fria o bastante em relação as mãos de uma pessoa vivente comum. E em especial naquela ocasião, em que a temperatura da noite era quente, amena, quase._

_- Consideração!? E o que eu devo a você, afinal? Além da minha irritação?_

_Eu lancei-lhe um olhar áspero, com um certo ar de estupefação irritada, por entre a taça de vinho. Coloquei-a de volta a mesa, após um gole, tentando controlar as emoções esperando que o vinho ajudasse a aplacá-las, e dirigi um tom menos agressivo, um tom melhor, o melhor que eu pude. Naquele momento._

_- Porque consideração se deve a alguém que lhe faz bem, a alguém de quem se gosta e se preza a companhia. O que, definitivamente, não é o seu caso!_

_Ele me olhou com os olhos aquecidos pela raiva, e seu tom de voz saiu irritada, levemente fria._

_- Ah, mas antes gostava... eu lhe fazia bem... você sabe muito bem que sim... então, era o meu caso, sim!_

_Eu senti um algo subindo, pelo meu peito, um calor que eu conhecia muito bem: eu estava prestes a explodir. Prestes a gritar... não... gritar, não... gritar ainda era pouco... eu estava prestes a urrar..._

_A raiva começou a me permitir me descontrolar, perder a cabeça, e deixar que a ira se rompesse de mim, de dentro para fora._

_- O que você quer de mim? Já não basta tudo que já aconteceu? Será que você não pode simplesmente, ir embora e me deixar em paz? E nunca mais vir me procurar?_

_Estranhamente, meu tom de voz saiu mais frio do que eu desejei, mais calmo do que eu jamais me sentiria do que realmente me sentia. E no fundo, na verdade, mostrava muito mais enfadonho._

_- Eu vim aqui apenas para conversar... – o tom de voz dele saiu relativamente chateado e desanimado. Uma pontada de indignado._

_- Eu não tenho mais nada para conversar com você... Então, agora, apenas vá..._

_Não sei se minha voz demonstrava ou não, mas a essa altura, eu já me apresentava visivelmente cansada. Por sorte, então, que Victorius veio, e caminhando suave, com sua graça característica, se postou ao meu lado, colocando a mão docemente sobre meu ombro. Deitei minha mão sobre a sua, por uns instantes._

_- Kannon, este é Victorius, meu marido. – eu alertei-o com um sorriso, ainda que eu não sentisse como se Victorius fosse, de fato, meu marido. Sentia como se fossemos ainda noivos, ou um casal de namorados, mas não como casados. Por mais que sentisse que fôssemos, devidamente, um casal._

_- É... parece que você se casou mesmo, então... – ele falou, com um tom desgostoso, ao que me pareceu, um tanto aborrecido, e se levantou, indo embora._

_Eu não sabia, mas Victorius tinha um olhar feroz enquanto olhava para Kannon..._

xXXx

Well...

Bom, pessoas, neste capítulo já começa a se desenhar o que virá por aí, da história... nesse capítulo já aparece (enfim!) o motivo de toda a dor da Vallerya, o motivo de toda a história, toda a trama... e neste capítulo, enfim, aparece o Kannon, dourado que irá fazer parte dessa história...

Embora, na verdade, a história se passe em duas partes, sendo uma delas o passado, na qual o único dourado (pelo menos por enquanto) é o Kannon.

Quanto a minha escolha por ele, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que ele me pareceu o único capaz de dar o tom que eu queria a personagem (a figura da personagem, a figura representativa, enfim...)... e é quem eu inicialmente imaginei para a fic, que na verdade, a idéia surgiu bem antes de acontecerem as coisas que eu falei que me aconteceram, que na verdade, foram o mote para eu começar a escrever essa fic, tal como eu idealizei, mais ou menos, e foi a força inspiradora para tirar ela do plano das idéias... e na verdade, o Kannon é em parte representação das coisas que me aconteceram, e em parte, é ele próprio, num universo alternativo, interpretando a parte dele mesmo... enfim... sem muita enrolação...

A música da Björk na verdade foi uma escolha mais pautada e baseada no nome dela, que eu queria que fosse uma música que emprestasse o título ao cap., do que realmente a ver com letras de música e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ter a ver...

(Enfim, _na verdade_, a fic é uma grande mentira... =P )


	7. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de Bittersweet by Apocalyptica.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Bittersweet**

_Logo após o fatídico encontro com Kannon, meu humor se desfez como a espuma sobre a areia da praia. De fato, na verdade, eu preferiria dizer que se desfez como as ondas do mar sobre as rochas, quebrando-se, espatifando-se, rompendo-se em inúmeras gotas minúsculas, que se dispersam pelo ar._

_Assim foi como meu humor se desfez. Victorius havia retomado seu lugar e tentou recuperar em mim algum traço de sorriso, mas era como se minha noite tivesse se estragado como uma fruta podre. Com suas tentativas em vão, ele cedeu a meu estado de ânimo e a minha relutância em permanecer por ali, e nos recolhemos, de volta ao seu belo casarão._

_Por fim, algo inusitado para nós ocorreu. Claro que todos sabem, que devidamente os vampiros não adormecem, exceto durante a luz do dia. Ou, no caso de isso ocorrer durante a noite, somente em casos extremos, como quando estamos há dias sem nos alimentarmos, quando se perdem nossas energias._

_E foi, muito provavelmente, o que aconteceu naquela noite._

_Ao retornar para casa, me dirigi diretamente para o quarto, desabando sobre a poltrona a frente da penteadeira. Minhas mãos desfalecidas sobre meu colo e o olhar vago, oscilando sobre a superfície do espelho, buscando em cada traço de meu rosto, em toda minha face e nos meus olhos alguma resposta, alguma coisa sobre o que acontecera durante aquela noite._

_Enquanto saíamos do restaurante, Victorius e eu, meu olhar me revelou algo que eu - com toda a certeza - não tinha vontade de jamais visualizar._

_Um par de olhos entre azulados e esverdeados me perscrutavam, por detrás de uma cabeleira castanha clara, os lábios roçando a orelha esquerda e o pescoço alvo que sustentava uma cabeça de donzela, como se sussurrassem qualquer coisa sedutora. Os olhos continham um tom de desafio, dirigido a mim. Sua mão acariciava o contorno do pescoço e ombros, os dedos tocando a pele, quase alcançando seu colo e o seio. A outra mão aparentava pousar sobre as coxas da jovem, enquanto seu corpo se curvava em sua direção, como se assim quisesse lhe seduzir._

_O jeito provocativo voltado a mim, me irritou de uma tal maneira, que tudo pareceu se queimar em brasas e se tornar escuro, em um segundo, escondendo o resto do mundo em um breu denso de profunda irritação._

_Em meu reflexo do espelho, eu buscava qualquer traço da raiva pouco antes passada. Ele viera então até mim, somente para me afrontar, pensei. Somente para me afrontar... repeti._

_Meus braços pesavam como de cansaço. Os meus traços no espelho eram cansados. Lentamente me levantei da frente da penteadeira, e me despi, deixando que o tecido macio escorresse pela minha pele fria, pálida e nua. Os seios redondos, tão brancos quanto o mármore, se ressentiram da ausência de algo a lhes cobrir, e os mamilos despontaram em protesto. Observei a longo tempo meu corpo nu. As formas femininas que me indicavam como mulher, berrando como se lamentassem terem sido tão inutilmente redescobertas. As coxas, grossas, querendo se enrijecer, numa fuga de quem eu mesma era, escondendo aquilo que de tão feminino era, ansiando por se apertarem para devolverem as minhas entranhas a feminilidade, como que para esquecer o que aquilo de fato eu era._

_Observei, preciosos minutos, meu corpo. Como se com medo de me tocar e sentir minha existência se quebrar sob aquele simples toque, as pontas dos meus dedos buscaram a minha pele fria, frágil. Aquilo me dava uma dor prazerosa. Relembrar o que fui, relembrar tudo aquilo que me dera tanta felicidade e prazer. Rememorar a dor, revivê-la em toda a sua amplitude, como se uma faca rasgasse meu peito._

_Minutos se passaram naquela dor lancinante, como se me envolvessem em uma tira de arame farpado, que se enroscasse em todo meu corpo e perfurasse todos meus membros, meu peito, minha barriga e meu quadril. Eu me afogava naquela dor, naquelas lembranças._

_Só então ouvi a voz de Victorius, em exaspero, correr até mim, e suas mãos segurarem as minhas e todo o meu corpo. Somente então, eu percebi que ele me repreendia. Somente então eu vi que ele me envolvia num aperto forte com seus braços em torno de mim. Só então que eu percebi._

_Logo minhas unhas começaram a rasgar a pele. Minhas unhas arranharam meu peito, minha barriga, e cada pedaço de mim, arrancando sangue. Toda a aflição e a dor transformadas em perturbação._

_- Você está louca!? – ouvi ele me repreender._

_Sua voz se misturava num desespero e exasperação. Meus olhos, sem vida, buscaram os seus, chorosos, cheios de súplica e aflição. Meus olhos lhe imploravam para me tirar daquela aflição, me fazer retornar a tona do que agora era nossa realidade, e minha vida. A minha felicidade._

_Sua expressão passou de um misto de fúria a consternação. E ele compreendeu, tão logo tocando minha mão, e pareceu dividir, compartilhar daquela dor silenciosa que me consumia._

_Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se tornando piedosos, compreensivos, e ele tomou minha mão. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Os meus já as entornavam._

_Seus braços me envolveram, em delicado abraço, me tirando daquela solidão. Ele me fez sentar, ajoelhando-se no chão diante de mim, segurando minhas mãos, ainda me observando nos olhos. Seus lábios desenharam um suave e cálido beijo sobre o dorso de minha mão, sorvendo o sangue que brotara de minha pele ferida. Voltou-se novamente a mirar dentro de mim, através dos meus olhos._

_- Você ainda o ama, não é?_

_Eu não pude responder, ou encarar seu olhar, meus olhos simplesmente se fecharam e minha cabeça pendeu para trás e a frente, sem que nem mesmo eu pudesse saber se essa era a resposta verdadeira ou não. Simplesmente foi o que me saiu. Minha voz tendeu a fraquejar, mas pude murmurar alguma coisa inteligível._

_- Eu não sei... Victorius, eu não sei... não consigo e não posso dizer o que sinto..._

_- Você ainda sofre com a dor... por ele... não?_

_- Sofro – minha voz soou mais para dentro do que para fora. – Eu não posso deixar de senti-la... é uma dor que me toma por inteira, como se perfurassem meu coração. E essa dor se alastra pelo meu corpo inteiro... e eu..._

_Levantei os olhos e encarei-o. Jamais eu poderia abandoná-lo. Victorius era tudo para mim agora, era minha vida, meu amor, minha alegria, minha felicidade... era tudo para mim. Eu jamais poderia não amá-lo ou deixar de amá-lo._

_- Oh, Victorius, me perdoe! O que eu sinto, eu não sei dizer, para mim, ele é dor. Apenas e pura dor... ele só me traz dor..._

_- Vallerya... escute... minha querida... é normal sentirmos ainda as mesmas sensações de nossa vida mortal... é normal ainda carregarmos nossa dor... por favor, não me peça perdão por isso... para mim é totalmente compreensível... por mais que ainda você o ame... obviamente isto não é e nem será jamais como o era antes..._

_Algum tempo - creio - se passou, estando eu chorando, e ele continuamente ajoelhado a minha frente, sem jamais demonstrar qualquer ressentimento ou mágoa. Minhas lágrimas corriam soltas, e eu me contorcia e me encolhia de dor, pedindo, implorando, suplicando em baixos murmúrios que Victorius permanecesse ali, que ele me livrasse deste sofrimento e me trouxesse novamente a tona e não me permitisse afundar. Que não importasse o que acontecesse, ele estivesse ali e permanecesse a me segurar._

_- Eu estou aqui... – ele murmurou, me envolvendo com seus braços pálidos. – Eu estou aqui..._

_Sua voz de veludo pareceu me acariciar._

_Ele segurou minha face, elevando-a para me mirar, da forma mais delicada e amável que pudesse fazer, me trazendo de volta, me fazendo me descurvar, me olhando intensamente, me transmitindo calor..._

_- Eu te amo, Victorius. – Foi só o que eu pude murmurar._

_Minha pele continuava a sangrar, e ele novamente tomou minhas mãos nas suas._

_- Eu estou aqui._

_Seus lábios tocaram de leve o dorso de minha mão, juntando-se em outro beijo, sorvendo novamente o sangue. Vagarosamente seguindo com os lábios por toda a extensão de meu braço, subindo pelos ombros, saboreando meu sangue e limpando-o. Limpando-o de toda a minha pele, em meu pescoço, contornando os ossos sob a garganta, descendo pelo colo, afundando nos seios, desenhando a curva deles, reavivando-os, reacendendo a vida dentro de mim, seus lábios caminhavam por minha barriga, e por assim, seguindo adiante._

_Logo, ele me puxou pelas mãos e me fez vestir-me e deitar-me sob o dossel, acompanhando-o_

_Nossas energias haviam nos deixado, e deitando-nos de frente um para o outro, juntos, com as mãos dadas, adormecemos, durante a noite, para um pesado, longo e profundo sono. Somente com o esgotamento de nossas energias, por nosso encontro fatídico com Kannon, que teria nos levado a energia e a exaustão, seria possível isso. E, portanto, não restara nenhuma sombra de dúvida que ele teria retirado nossa energia._

_Invariavelmente, acordei quando ainda era noite. Meus olhos percorreram o que estava a minha frente, e a imagem de Victorius dormindo, como se fossemos novamente meros mortais que aproveitam as horas escuras para seu sono e descanso, invadiu toda a minha visão. Percorri cada centímetro de seu rosto adormecido, como um ser normal, inofensivo, incapaz de tantas das coisas que fazíamos, de manter tantas habilidades como tínhamos._

_Me remexi em nosso leito, e soltei sua mão. Mirei o dossel acima de mim, com as mãos pousadas sobre o ventre e suspirei. A dor passara, assim como todo o resto, mas restara um certo vazio que não sabia explicar bem como ou porquê havia me invadido._

_- Você está bem? – ouvi a voz macia de Victorius, ligeiramente ainda preenchida pelo sono._

_- Sim... estou... e você? É tão raro... para não dizer impossível... dormirmos durante a noite, especialmente você... que fiquei preocupada... – respondi, sentando sobre a cama, e apoiando as costas na cabeceira decorada._

_- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu só quero que você esteja bem..._

_Eu pude sentir facilmente que ele ainda tinha na voz muito do cansaço e que suas forças ainda não haviam se recuperado. Suspirei novamente. Levantei-me e fui até a janela, da qual eu puxei a cortina um pouco, para mirar a noite que caminhava em seu constante passo, embalando o sono dos mortais. As luzes da cidade já estavam mais fracas, e já não havia vozes ou ruídos. As pessoas já haviam se recolhido a seus aposentos e se encontravam em um longo e profundo sono._

_- O que há?_

_- Nada..._

_- Então venha... venha deitar-se... – Victorius me chamou de forma suave. – Venha dormir... – ele ainda precisava de mais horas para recuperar suas forças. Kannon havia sugado todas as nossas energias, de alguma forma que eu jamais imaginara que seria possível, para um simples mortal. Eu nem imaginava como ele poderia ter feito aquilo. Que ele não era um vampiro, disso eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Nós sabemos quando há um de nós próximo ou diante de nós. Era tão simples e fácil perceber como aquilo era absurdo. Mas o fato dele ter retirado nossas energias, era intrigante. Extremamente intrigante._

_Victorius adormeceu logo. Eu ainda estava parada diante da janela observando a noite lá fora. Resolvi então que eu não permaneceria ali naquele momento. Eu precisava me distrair, precisava por para fora de algum modo, as coisas que me perturbavam. Precisava recompor minhas energias, precisava me libertar da raiva._

_Saí da frente da janela para ir buscar uma roupa. Encontrei uma calça preta de Victorius que me serviria bem, e peguei um de meus espartilhos negros, assim como um par de botas também pretas que eu costumava usar para cavalgar, de cano mais longo que o comum, de amarrar e com um salto pequeno a médio, e uma camisa preta de Victorius. Ajustei a calça e a camisa a meu tamanho, deixando-as mais justa do que era. Me vesti, e calcei as tais botas. O que eu não sabia é que muito depois, eu sempre me prepararia de tal maneira._

_Escapei pela janela aberta para a noite. Não sem antes, claro, lançar um olhar cheio de preocupação e carinhoso. Sussurrei um breve adeus e um volto logo, esperando que ele não fosse dar por minha falta tão cedo._

_Desci da janela, passando pela balaustrada, com um pulo, caindo normalmente no gramado do jardim, como um gato sorrateiro. Ouvi por um segundo os barulhos da noite. Silêncio. Observei, os olhos mais atentos e acesos do que o normal. O pescoço levemente arqueou para a frente. Nenhum sinal de risco. Logo corri em disparada, saltando esplendidamente o portão, e saindo diretamente para a rua._

_Corri por uns pouquíssimos metros e saltei novamente, adiante e alcançando os telhados das casas. Ao aterrisar, parei, como um felino. Novamente me arqueei, as palmas das mãos apoiadas sobre as telhas, estendidas, ajoelhada, e escutei. Escutei, para o caso de a minha aterrisagem sobre o telhado poder ter despertado a atenção de alguém._

_Mas como eu previa, não. Eu tinha a capacidade de saltar e aterrisar sobre o que quer que fosse, não importando a superfície, eu sempre aterrisava sem barulhos, sem ruído nenhum, completamente silenciosa, e com perfeição. Não importava qual fosse o sapato que eu estivesse usando. Eu sempre me movia sem barulhos._

_Nenhum humano normal, mortal, comum, poderia me ouvir me movimentando. Somente vampiros... e eu não sentia nenhum por perto._

_Segui por um bom tempo assim, até encontrar uma ou outra pessoa que meio que espreitava nas ruas, pessoas que ofereciam não um delicioso banquete, mas ao menos uma bela refeição. Um maravilhoso aperitivo para mim. Não quis perder muito tempo com aquela refeição, mas também não estava devidamente com vontade de estraçalhar a presa, como um vampiro comum. Suavemente ataquei, com precisão, e sem necessidade de muita luta, ou muitos estratagemas..._

_Consegui facilmente minha refeição, me alimentei, tranqüila. Então, parti, deixando os corpos sem vida em lugares mais adequados, digamos. Preferi logo meu passeio a noite. Não queria cenas mórbidas, macabras, ou mesmo que levemente perturbadoras. Queria meu passeio a noite, a beleza das luzes, a carícia de poder viajar com o vento._

_Avancei rapidamente, correndo sobre as telhas e saltando sobre e entre os telhados, voando como uma pena flutua no ar. Continuei por um bom tempo, aos poucos, fui me soltando, admirando a lua e as estrelas que banhavam a cidade de prata._

_Me perdi no tempo, sempre correndo e saltando, fui adiante, e sempre adiante, sem pensar. Minha mente estava anestesiada pela sensação nova, de frescor, do vento a brincar na minha pele, soprar meus cabelos para trás e longe, sussurrar no meu ouvido, seu baixinho canto, seu murmúrio._

_Como era bom estar assim, livre, a atravessar o ar noturno._

_Me perdi._

_Ou melhor... meus pensamentos se perderam, e eu não percebi aonde meus pés me levavam._

_Somente quando eu parei sobre um muro, relativamente estreito, para o qual haviam algumas poucas janelas abertas e iluminadas. Eu parei imediatamente, quase me desequilibrando, quando eu vi adiante a casa que tinha suas janelas abertas, as salas iluminadas e pessoas dentro, acordadas. Foi uma surpresa encontrar gente acordada, janelas abertas, e me preocupei imediatamente que as pessoas poderiam me ver ali, parada sobre o muro. Estanquei._

_Foi um choque ver o que vi. Diga-se a verdade, foi um extremo choque, o qual atingiu sensivelmente meu estômago, até então inutilizado. Era incrível como ele ainda poderia ter a insuportável utilidade de me sentir como se me dessem um forte soco sob os seios, revirando-se, contorcendo-se, urrando em um aturdido susto. Maldita utilidade._

_Mais uma vez, minha pele brutalmente resfriou-se ainda mais, o mundo como que se paralisou, e eu parecia feita de rocha, pois me mover era como empurrar muito mais de uma tonelada. Meus próprios membros não me obedeciam por uns instantes, e tudo pareceu se enegrecer, para depois, se tornar tão extremamente claro._

_Reconheci o rosto, os olhos, o tom da pele, os braços, as costas, pernas, a postura, o andar... _

_Kannon._

_Meus punhos se fecharam e meus músculos se retesaram._

_Os dentes rangeram._

_Um baixo rosnado me escapou dos lábios._

_Eu me ericei._

_Mas tão logo fiz isso, eu me decidi que eu devia sair dali, o quanto antes. Ele poderia, com certeza, interpretar tudo de forma errada, justamente como eu não queria, como ele não deveria, e como jamais poderia acontecer._

_Eu percebi que ele não estava sozinho. Provavelmente com a tal garota do restaurante, pensei eu. A raiva começava a borbulhar dentro de mim. Fui acometida de um acesso de fúria, e por pouco, não desci daquele muro e não destrui tudo._

_Me virei e saltei novamente para a noite. Dessa vez, pronta para meu sinistro destino, voei como uma louca, a raiva somente aumentando, e tornando os saltos mais vigorosos, mais velozes, e o vento agora não acariciava minha pele, a cortava. Os cabelos ricocheteando atrás de mim._

_Encontrei pelo caminho, pessoas. Boêmios, pessoas comuns, viventes._

_Sem piedade, eu saltei dos telhados para o chão, me aproximei pela escuridão, ataquei, acometida pela ira, rasgando, cega, como numa compulsão. Senti o sangue escorrer pelos meus dentes, molhar minha pele, dançar sobre meu colo e manchar minha roupa. Os instintos de caçador._

_Descontei toda minha raiva neles._

_Cacei, com impetuosidade, com convulsão. Deixei um rastro de sangue e destruição. Cacei. Cacei como nunca._

_Eu me tornara um monstro. Um monstro acometido pela raiva e pela dor._

_Eu me tornara uma caçadora inverossímil._

_Descontei minha raiva._

_Eu chorava por dentro._

xXXx

Gente,

Sem comentários para esse capitulo. Boa parte das coisas me vieram a cabeça somente esses dias, e tinha de por urgente no papel, tinha de deixar como tava... mas outras eu adaptei...

E tem coisas que eu ainda não consegui deixar exatamente como queria, como idealizei, como pensei... e até tinha pensado numas coisas beeem antes, mas achei que talvez seria melhor assim... como o "re-encontro" dela com o Kannon, na casa dele. Eu tinha imaginado que seria diferente, até pensei em mudar no meio do capitulo, mas fiquei na duvida, e resolvi que assim provavelmente seria melhor.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. A trama ta começando aos poucos a tomar forma.

Por sinal, ela será da seguinte maneira. Haverá três partes para essa história. Cada parte de desenrolará em um tempo diferente. Primeiro, é essa, em que ela vive com o Victorius. Depois, vem a segunda parte, que é digamos, um meio tempo entre essa primeira parte e a terceira, que é quando ela já tem bem mais idade(tempo de vida), e se passa na atualidade. A primeira parte, como vocês vêem, é narrada em primeira pessoa. A segunda parte eu não sei como será. A terceira parte é narrada em terceira pessoa. Assim, vocês não se perdem tanto quando eu começar as outras partes.

Bom, quanto a cena de quando eles retornam a casa, eu imaginei que seria interessante esse negocio deles dormirem, terem perdido a energia por causa do Kannon, para dar mais enredo e pano pra manga, para o q eu estou planejando em fazer adiante, e com o Kannon também. Alem de todo o toque de sei La... romance, suspense, não sei... para a cena que segue adiante, que é ela parada na janela, e depois, escapando por essa mesma janela, meio q para caçar...

E também, temos a cena que Victorius beija as mãos e segue adiante, pelos braços e assim por diante... eu inicialmente tinha imaginado como ele somente beijando as mãos dela, e os braços, sugando o sangue dela, e limpando, depois de ela ter se arranhado toda... mas na hora que eu estava escrevendo, adicionei o resto do corpo, e então resolvi que daria um tom muito sexual para isso, coisa que eu não queria... mas depois de ter reescrito, eu voltei atrás, pq eu pensei, achei que seria interessante e bem legal ter esse toque erótico nessa parte, nesse capitulo e tudo o mais , enfim...

Agora, eu fico por aqui, e espero que tenham gostado mesmo, e que me mandem reviews... alias, tenho ficado desapontada porque somente a margarida e a pure-petit tem postado reviews... mas enfim, isso fica para depois, para outra postagem, para outra coisa...

Au revoir...

P.S.: By the way... músicas para esse capitulo foram difíceis... um pouco de apocalyptica(farewell, bittersweet, entre outras...). Enfim, o nome dessa vez, do capitulo, não ficou tão bem representado, mas acho que dessa vez, vai ter de passar...


	8. Clarisse

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de Clarisse, inspirada na música Clarissa de Vince Madison.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Clarisse**

_Na noite em que eu vi Kannon em sua mansão, retornei para casa em cacos._

_Victorius acordara com a minha aproximação. Mesmo de longe, e adormecido, ele sentiu meu cheiro e a minha fragrância férrica de sangue, que eu exalava e que o despertou._

_As lágrimas misturavam-se ao sangue humano das minhas vítimas._

_Eu cheguei em frangalhos, em pedaços._

_- Vallerya? O que aconteceu? – ele indagou preocupado, ao ver meu estado._

_- Oh, Victorius... eu fiz algo terrível... – choraminguei, com a voz se arrastando encolhida como quem teme a reação de alguém para quem se pede o perdão, ajoelhado a seus pés._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu... eu me descontrolei... ataquei pessoas... bebi mais do que deveria... eu... descontei minha raiva sobre essas pessoas... – desatei a chorar como uma criança mimada, pega no flagra, fazendo coisa errada._

_Sua expressão, eu não vi, mas deve ter sido carregada... seu cenho se sobrecarregou, a boca se torceu para baixo, e seu olhar se estreitou. Seu rosto endureceu. Por uns instantes, eu temi sua reação, e o senti, numa ilusão, se afastar de mim, com uma frieza inigualável, e o próprio ar pareceu se tornar mais frio e pesado. Difícil de respirar. Para quem ainda houvesse a necessidade de fazê-lo._

_Por um momento, o mundo parou, tudo se silenciou, eu mal me mexi, e só havia um grande e denso vazio, um escuro vazio. _

_Por um momento, eu parecia ter cruzado novamente a linha entre a vida e a morte._

_Então, ouvi a voz dele, limpa e cristalina._

_- Raiva de quê?_

_- Eu... saí... eu resolvi andar... e... me perdi... quando vi... eu havia ido a mansão de Kannon... e eu o vi..._

_Eu estava encolhida e agachada. Ele abaixou e se juntou a mim, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado, e tocando minhas costas. Ele suspirou._

_- Ora Vallerya... você não acha que já é sofrimento demais? – seu tom de voz estava normal._

_- Eu... não pude evitar..._

_- Está tudo bem... acalme-se... pare de chorar, sim? – ele levantou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e com elas limpou as lágrimas que caíam grossas e pesadas. - Eu vou cuidar disso tudo, está bem?_

_- O que você fará? – minha voz saiu assustada._

_- Não se preocupe... eu irei tomar as medidas e providências com relação a tudo isso._

_Eu me assustara a toa naquele momento. Obviamente, Victorius não era o tipo de homem que aniquilaria um possível rival. No entanto, quando ele dissera que iria tomar as devidas providências necessárias, ele se referia a abafar os casos das mortes, e me tirar dessa cena tão horripilante, e me livrar de minhas lembranças daquela noite, para que eu pudesse devidamente, dormir em paz, e me esquecer de tudo que eu vira e que ocorrera naquela noite._

_E de fato, ele limpou minhas lembranças._

_Livre de todas aquelas recordações, minha vida voltou ao normal. Tornei a sorrir, voltei a viver dias felizes com Victorius._

_Depois daquela aparição, Kannon não veio me procurar mais, nem eu mesma o vi, nem por acaso. Fiquei sabendo depois, que ele havia deixado a cidade._

_Passamos por muitos mais momentos felizes. Comecei a freqüentar as reuniões a que Victorius ia. Conheci outros vampiros, tais como nós. Conheci seus amigos. Camus... o que fizera a caixinha de música para mim... Milo... um loiro espirituoso... Máscara da Morte, como era chamado o italiano Paolo, um vampiro com um lado sádico visível... Saga, um vampiro sério, mas com um ar triste, como quem carrega arrependimento dentro de si... Shura, um vampiro um tanto reservado, mas de um jeito de sorriso fácil e que rapidamente ganhara a minha simpatia... Havia também dois irmãos, Aiolia e Aiolos, dois homens de boa alma... embora claro, suas almas já tivessem sido condenadas, assim como nós._

_De longe, porém o mais próximo a Victorius era Camus. E isso era óbvio. Bastasse observar a ambos. Camus era de fato, um homem muito inteligente, e eu gostava de conversar com ele, apesar de toda sua seriedade, que por vezes me incomodava. Gostava mais de um sorriso fácil como o de Shura, ou o de Victorius. Milo também era de certo, divertido. No entanto, Milo era mais um certo tipo... bem, um certo tipo que não me convinha. Claramente, de todos, foram de Shura e de Camus de quem me aproximei mais. E ao longo do tempo, eles se mostraram bons amigos. Todos eles o eram._

_Um certo dia, porém, nossa vida mudou. Nossa casa passou a ter mais um integrante._

_Ou melhor, uma integrante._

_Estávamos passeando pelos bosques de uma região que naquela época do ano tinha bastante névoas. Aproveitamos o fato de naqueles dias de inverno não haver muito sol, para caminharmos por entre as árvores._

_Fizemos o que os mortais chamariam de um piquenique. Claro que um piquenique para vampiros implicaria em algo um tanto... desagradável. Então, não foi bem um piquenique verdadeiro. Sentamo-nos em uma clareira, sobre uma toalha, e conversamos tranquilamente. Deitamo-nos sobre a relva, e fitamos o teto esbranquiçado do firmamento, com as pontas de coníferas arranhando o céu, em verde escuro tingido de branco e prata. Alguns poucos cristais formados pela água que escorrera das folhas formavam lindos pingentes transparentes, nos quais a luz resvalava e brilhava._

_Quando caminhávamos entre as fileiras de coníferas, avistamos um vulto relativamente pequeno, magro, avançando cambaleante pela névoa. A neblina branca descortinou revelando um rosto pálido, cansado e fraco de uma menina. Os cabelos loiros levemente ondulados erguiam-se da cabeça como uma auréola de palha dourada. O corpo magro cambaleava um bocado, e ela caminhava como se em um transe. Uma imagem um tanto quanto etérea... ou onírica. A garota veio andando até nossa direção, onde cambaleou e seu joelho fraquejou, quase indo ao chão, se não fosse Victorius amparando-a._

_As roupas da garota estavam um tanto que esfarrapadas. Eram tão leves que mal poderiam cobrir e agasalhar o corpo da menina, se ela não fosse uma de nós. Porém o que mais me chamara a atenção, e creio eu a de Victorius também, fora outra coisa._

_A menina tinha uma fita roxa de cetim presa com um laço em seu pé direito, a modo de uma pulseira em torno de seu tornozelo._

_- Augustus... – Victorius olhou do tornozelo da menina para mim, em tom preocupado._

_- Como?_

_- Augustus... este é o sinal de Augustus..._

_- Você o conhece?_

_- Sim. Eu o conheço há séculos..._

_Eu observei o corpo nos braços dele, e retirei um de meus casacos de pele para cobrir-lhe direito o corpo._

_- Ela deve ser uma de suas crias... é perigoso mantê-la conosco..._

_- Mas o que faremos com ela?_

_- Não sei... deixe-me pensar..._

_- Quão perigoso este Augustus é?_

_- Na medida em que nós deveríamos temê-lo. Ouça-me, é arriscado demais mantê-la conosco..._

_- Mas não podemos deixar a pobre criança aqui!_

_Eu a chamara de criança, mas isso não era de todo verdade. A menina deveria ter lá seus quatorze, quinze... ou dezesseis anos. O mais provável era que tivesse uns dezesseis anos. Não havia sido transformada há muito tempo. Era mais nova do que eu, em ambos os termos._

_Victorius ainda insistiu de que não deveríamos levá-la ou mantê-la conosco, porém, eu insisti que deveríamos. Não poderíamos deixá-la ali, e se a deixássemos em qualquer outro lugar, estaríamos todos os três correndo sérios riscos. Certamente a pobre menina não se alimentava há alguns dias. Isso a tornaria violenta quando despertasse, sedenta de sede._

_Além do mais, não sentíamos nenhuma presença de vampiro algum por ali, exceto por nós três. Então provavelmente, não haveria riscos imediatos. Poderíamos tentar levá-la de volta para Augustus, caso fosse necessário._

_Ficou resolvido então, que a levaríamos conosco para nossa mansão._

_Ao despertar, a garota não soube nos dizer de onde viera, ou onde estava sua família, ou quem a transformara._

_- Meu nome é Clarisse. – Foi a única coisa que soube nos dizer._

_Eu tentei tirar sua fita roxa do tornozelo, para despistarmos Augustus ou qualquer um que poderia identificar. Mas a garota parece que gostara da fita e até se afeiçoara. Decidiu que não a retiraria. O que me deixou preocupada._

_Mas naqueles dias, nem Augustus nem ninguém viera reclamar a garota._

_Então, a incluímos em nossa "família"._

_Clarisse se tornou algo como uma filha para nós. Apesar de ter lá uns dezesseis anos, era jovem de espírito. Ainda uma criança. Victorius e eu cuidávamos dela, como a uma criança, como se fosse nossa filha. Era de um júbilo jovial, que enternecia nossos corações mortos, e nos preenchia com mais uma alegria de viver, a nosso modo. Não a deixávamos, porém, caçar. Não somente pelos riscos implicados pelo fato de ela ter sido uma cria de Augustus, mas também pelo fato de querermos protegê-la, como quem quer proteger um filho._

_Clarisse trouxera de novo para mim, algum prazer em viver, alguma recordação boa de se estar viva. Clarisse trouxera de volta para mim, a felicidade, um estado de paz e serenidade, que se fora com o encontro com Kannon._

_Clarisse me trouxera de volta a vida, após o que acontecera com Kannon._

_E novamente, éramos felizes. Agora em três. E ela vivia conosco em nosso casarão._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Bom, pessoas... eu pretendia que esse capítulo pudesse e fosse mais longo, mas infelizmente, não consegui. Eu não consegui imaginar muito mais coisas para incluir nesse capítulo...

Espero, porém, que tenha ficado bom. E que vocês tenham gostado. Eu não sei quantos capítulos mais eu terei daqui para a frente até finalizar essa primeira parte. Eu quero mais capítulos felizes antes do digamos, derradeiro final... calma, não o final da fic claro... o final da primeira parte, quando começa o drama mesmo.

Bom, eu quis deixar um nome diferente para o mask, dessa vez... por isso coloquei o Paolo (que se pronuncia com o a mais forte do que o O, assim como ocorre com Paulo, em português... é errado pronunciar Paôlo, como se diz aqui no Brasil. E, bem, sim, eu sei italiano... hahahhaha... ao menos um pouco... terminei o terceiro semestre de italiano agora no fim do ano). Vocês viram também que eu coloquei aí o Camus, o Milo, o Mask, o Saga(que aliás, por enquanto aqui não vai ser irmão do Kannon, ou ao menos, eu não o penso assim... desculpem-me fãs... mas é por questões de idealização da fic... eu estou pendendo mais para esse lado... dependendo de como for, posso até colocar assim), o Shura, Aiolos e Aiolia... talvez ainda pode ser que entre Mú aqui, e Aldebaran. Mas nada certo ainda. Eles todos terão papel importante para a fic, mas não exaaaaatamente com participação ativa. O foco está sempre mais na história da Vallerya.

Well... creio que é só...


	9. Angela

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de Angela, música de Kendra Springer

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Angela**

_Era um início de noite fresco, com um vento úmido soprando do mar. Umas nuvens esparsas pairavam entre a Terra e o Céu. Decidíramos fazer uma reunião na casa de Camus, para reunir o grupo de amigos que se formara então. Victorius, eu, Clarisse, nossa família... e Camus, Milo, Saga, Shura, Paolo, Aiolia e Aiolos..._

_Na saleta do quarto, sentada sobre a banqueta da penteadeira, eu carinhosamente escovava meus longos e negros cabelos, enquanto Victorius observava-me, encostado no batente da porta. Através do vidro a minha frente, eu via os seus cabelos dourados se sacudirem suavemente ao vento, e seus olhos cor de âmbar me mirando. Aqueles olhos tão intensos..._

_Não trocamos uma única palavra sequer desde o momento em que nos pusemos ali._

_Era uma conversa muda. Somente com os olhares, sem nem ao menos pronunciarmos nenhuma sílaba ou mesmo sem evocarmos nenhum tipo de pensamento, podíamos nos compreender._

_E eu via seus olhos acariciarem minha pele, minha face, tocar meus cabelos, e sentir o perfume que exalavam..._

_E eu, com meus olhos, o elogiava e ao seu gosto particular, seu terno bem cortado, e num tom negro que o deixava tão irresistível ao olhar... com os olhos, eu o tocava, terna e carinhosamente..._

_Nosso momento, foi bruscamente interrompido por uma voz jovial, vindo como um furacão, uma cabeleira loira e olhos intensamente verdes._

_- Clarisse! – eu a repreendi por tamanho estardalhaço._

_- Perdão, mamãe... – ela disse em tom mais baixo e mais calmo. Embora sua euforia estivesse estampada nas bochechas rosadas, de ter vindo correndo pelo corredor afora._

_- Ora, deixe a garota, Vallerya... – riu Victorius. – Olá, Cinderella!_

_- Diga, Clarisse..._

_- Por favor, me ajude a escolher um vestido, mamãe... – Clarisse suplicou, com os olhos brilhando. Era como uma criança ainda, em corpo de uma garota de uns quinze, dezesseis anos. Não sei bem precisar sua idade, era o que eu calculava por suas feições, mas nem eu ou Victorius poderíamos dar certeza de sua idade. Ela era pequena, não chegava a ter nem um metro e sessenta de altura, tinha o corpo miúdo e magro, pouquíssimo desenvolvido para sua idade, longilíneo, com longas pernas delgadas e braços compridos._

_- Bem... vamos lá..._

_Clarisse me tratava por sua mãe. Devo dizer que quando a encontramos, mal sabia quem era. Não se lembrava de nada, de quem era sua mãe, quem fora o pai, se tivera irmãos ou irmãs, onde vivera. Apenas se recordava ainda de seu nome. Apesar de me chamar de mãe, eu não tinha nem idade, muito menos aparência, ainda, para ser sua mãe. Mas nos afeiçoamos uma a outra, de tal maneira, que eu a tomava por filha, e ela me tomava por mãe. Assim como também, ela e Victorius se afeiçoaram e passaram a se tratar por pai e filha. Ele a chamava carinhosamente de Cinderella, por seus cabelos loiros, que caíam sobre seus ombros em delicadas ondas, e que normalmente, ela as prendia em um coque alto._

_Eu me levantei e pedi licença a Victorius, que permaneceu no quarto._

_Entre vestidos espalhados sobre a cama, e sapatos deixados de lado, por fim, escolhemos um vestido azul escuro que lhe caía bem, prendi seus cabelos em uma trança, que lhe pedi para que deixasse cair sobre as costas, enquanto arrematava com uma fita de veludo azul._

_Eu me sentia verdadeiramente uma mãe cuidando de sua cria. E me agradava isto._

_Ao final daquele ritual, eu fui terminar de me arrumar. Até então, estivera com os cabelos lisos, escovados, presos somente por uma fita sobre a cabeça, tal como uma tiara. Ainda não havia me trocado, e nem ao menos vestira sequer uma jóia das que Victorius me dera._

_E ele se sentia maravilhado ao me ver tão bem apresentável..._

_Me encaminhei para a saleta, onde me deparei com Victorius parado a frente da janela aberta, perscrutando o ambiente lá fora... as carruagens rangendo suas rodas sobre o calçamento de pedra das ruas... a noite que já caíra, trazendo a escuridão, as sombras se esgueirando por baixo das árvores e dos pés das pessoas, ainda mais escuras..._

_- O que há, meu amor? – eu indaguei, abraçando-o carinhosamente, enlaçando sua cintura pela lateral, e apoiando meu queixo sobre seu ombro, ainda que para isso, eu tivesse de pôr-me quase nas pontas dos pés._

_- Hum...?_

_- O que te preocupa?Me diz o que te aflige..._

_- Hum...? Nada... – ele falou, meio suspirando, com sua mão pousada sobre a minha... – Acho que esta será uma boa noite... – finalizou sorrindo. _

_Mas pude captar um de seus pensamentos, que ele não conseguiu abafar, como fizera com outro que mal pude ouvir... "Sinto cheiro de sangue..."_

_Este último pensamento me preocupou..._

_Deixamos nosso casarão e partimos para a mansão de Camus, e fomos recepcionados com calor e carinho. Camus viva com sua irmã, Anne, em um casarão mais próximo ao centro... uma casa com um grande portão de ferro decorado com peças em ouro, e o brasão de sua família a frente, um belíssimo jardim ao estilo francês se estendia antes de chegarmos ao pórtico da casa, sobrelevado com alguns degraus. A grande porta se abriu, dando a vista de uma escadaria em mármore, que subia até um meio-nível elevado já a quase um pé direito, e de onde se abriam mais dois lances de escada, um para cada lado, levando cada um a um corredor, e alas simétricas da casa._

_O salão de entrada tinha o pé direito duplo e suspenso por cabos, um enorme e brilhante lustre de cristais, sobre o qual, haviam velas acesas que jogavam a luz de suas chamas para dentro dos cristais que pareciam ter um riso agudo, se divertindo com as luzes que refletiam._

_- Boa Noite, Victorius! – Camus nos saudou, em um tom alegre. – Vallerya... – me cumprimentou em um tom sedoso. – Ah, pequena Clarisse! E seus cabelos de fios de ouro!_

_- Você está muito alegre hoje, Camus... o que aconteceu? – Clarisse perguntou, sem discrições._

_- Ora... – ele riu. – Eu não posso estar alegre?_

_- É que normalmente, você é tão sério e sisudo... fica com a cara fechada assim ... – Clarisse imitou Camus. – Parece um cubo de gelo._

_- Clarisse! – eu a repreendi novamente. - Quanto atrevimento... - falei baixo, rindo._

_Eu não podia evitar rir. Clarisse tinha o dom de dizer as coisas tão desprovida de cautela, que se tornava engraçada. Claro que numa situação dessas, com Camus, não haveria problema. Mas se fosse com alguém menos... controlado... seria extremamente preocupante que ela falasse assim. Eu a educava a ter mais cuidado. Não somente com relação a isto, mas outras coisas também. Em geral, ela parecia dar-me atenção e me obedecia. Mas era comum que soltasse seus pensamentos sem antes filtrá-los previamente, em certas ocasiões._

_Logo chegaram Milo, Shura, Paolo, Saga, Aiolia e Aiolos. Nosso jantar transcorreu bem._

_Jantar... é um tanto quanto estranho dizer jantar para apenas algumas taças de sangue, e um grupo de vampiros reunidos para conversarem em uma grande saleta, ao pé de uma lareira acesa. Digamos... soa incomum dizer que vampiros não sentem frio. No frio normal, realmente não sentimos. Mas podemos congelar, quando o frio é extremo. E apesar de não sentirmos de fato calor ou frio, preferimos um ambiente aquecido, é mais agradável a nossa pele já gélida. É tão bom sentir o calor do mundo mortal, em nossa pele... é como uma carícia suave..._

_Tudo corria bem... maravilhosamente bem..._

_- Então... qual seriam os planos para agora em diante? – indagou Milo a mim e Victorius. – O que os pombinhos estão planejando agora para o futuro?_

_- Milo, isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu Camus, girando a taça de sangue com uma das mãos, enquanto mirava para dentro dela, sentado com as pernas cruzadas de lado para o fogo. Seu tom foi tão inexpressivo, que o fogo e suas labaredas pareciam dar-lhe quase um tom ameaçador... quase..._

_- Ora, Camus... qual o problema? Eu gostaria de saber... e sei que Vallerya não se incomodaria de dizer, não é? – o grego se voltou a mim._

_Eu apenas sorri em resposta._

_Não tive tempo de responder mais nada, pois um grande estrondo foi ouvido na parte de fora da mansão._

_- O que foi isso? – Saga levantou-se preocupado._

_- Parece ter vindo da rua... – Camus se levantou, dirigindo-se para os jardins._

_A cena que vimos a seguir, foi uma das piores cenas que já vi em minha vida. Uma das coisas mais assustadoras._

_Um carro pegava fogo no meio da rua. Não sabíamos dizer o que havia acontecido, somente havia a estrutura do carro incendiada, e completamente tomada pelas chamas._

_As labaredas altas cuspiam luz e um cheiro terrível no ar._

_Nos aproximamos, todos preocupados e passamos para a rua._

_E então, eu vi. Havia uma menina, presa dentro do carro. _

_Sem pensar duas vezes, saí correndo para o meio da rua, em direção ao carro incendiado._

_- Vallerya! O que está fazendo?_

_- Há uma menina presa no carro!_

_Cheguei ao lado do carro, e saltei sobre as labaredas. Vi então que a maçaneta da porta do carro havia derretido e deste modo, não havia como abri-la. Imediatamente, usei as garras para arrebentar a madeira, e assim, abri a porta. De algum modo, o forro das portas do carro impediram que o fogo consumisse-o por dentro, e a garota ficara aparentemente intacta. Sem falar nada, a peguei nos braços e saí dali, com as chamas lambendo meu vestido, minha pele e cabelos._

_Protegi o corpo pequeno com meu próprio corpo, frio, e a levei para longe do fogo. As pessoas ao redor se aproximaram, mas mantiveram alguns passos de distância. Perguntei se alguém ali seria o responsável pela garota. Ninguém respondeu. Perguntei dos pais, se alguém os vira, se alguém sabia quem era... novamente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_- Parece que não há ninguém responsável por ela aqui..._

_- O que faremos? Ela ainda está viva!_

_- É melhor a levarmos para casa... lá podemos decidir o que fazer... – Camus decidiu, olhando para a multidão que nos observava intrigada._

_Já dentro da casa de Camus, eu me encarreguei de cuidar da menina. A despi para cuidar e tratar de suas queimaduras, e descobri em seu pescoço, um pingente, no qual estava gravado um nome: Angela. Enquanto tratava da garotinha, me afeiçoava a ela, e percebi o quanto eu ainda era apegada a vida mortal, aquela vida que sempre desejara e sonhara ter: casar-me, e ter filhos._

_- Eu adotarei você, pequena... Você fará parte de mim... fará parte da minha vida agora... – murmurei, enquanto alisava seus cabelos vagarosamente._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Bom, gente...

Acho que como vocês estão vendo, eu ando muito enrolada com as fics... comecei a fic das Espiãs, mas nem tenho conseguido escrever mais... acho que com a faculdade (por mais sussa que seja agora), eu travo...

Também tem o fato de que eu estou melhor em relação aos acontecimentos que inspiraram essa fic... que eu também pretendo depois, reescrever como história original (e para isso, eu acho que depois que essa fic estiver totalmente pronta, eu vou deletá-la... mas só depois de um tempo que estiver terminada mesmo...). Eu pretendo realmente terminar de escrevê-la até o fim desse ano! (boa sorte pra mim)...

Bom, esse capítulo saiu com menos da metade da qualidade que eu pretendia para ele! E vcs não sabem como isso me frustra!

Espero que mesmo assim, tenham apreciado um mínimo deste cap., e que continuem acompanhando a fic. Perdoem-me pela péssima qualidade deste capitulo.

Beijos,

Black Scorpio no Nyx.


	10. Bridge Of Time

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente). Esse leva o nome de Bridge Of Time, inspirada na música Bridge Of Time de Ng Aik Pin e outra parte inspirada em We Killed Some Kids, da Trilha Sonora de A Troca (The Changeling), vocês entenderão porque no final...

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Bridge Of Time**

_Uma coisa que não contei sobre Victorius..._

_Meu querido marido sempre nutrira um grande amor por algo em comum a mim... _

_Livros..._

_Tanto eu, quanto ele, amamos livros. Eu desde pequena, sempre os amei... minhas aquisições; que, diga-se de passagem, durante minha vida mortal não foram muitas, ao menos, comparado ao número de aquisições em minha vida imortal; sempre tratei bem, com muito cuidado e carinho, quase como se fossem meus próprios filhos._

_Eu sei que isso parece ser exagero... mas eu sinceramente, amo meus livros, com tamanha devoção, que eles chegam a ser sagrados para mim._

_Sabendo disso, e ouvindo-me confessar-lhe que meu sonho era ter uma enorme biblioteca particular, só minha, com estantes de madeira escura cujas prateleiras eu abarrotaria com numerosos livros, de capas das mais diversas cores, dos mais variados tamanhos, de toda sorte de assuntos que me interessam, cobrindo inteiramente as paredes, após nos casarmos, ele me permitiu montar a minha própria biblioteca. Exatamente do jeito que eu sempre sonhei. _

_Não..._

_Devo corrigir-me... não exatamente do jeito que eu sempre sonhei... mas... ainda melhor..._

_Então, eu ganhei essa enorme biblioteca que montei, com inúmeras aquisições novas... com grandes e pesadas estantes de madeira escura, polida e envernizada, revestindo as paredes do alto até o chão, com poltronas macias e confortáveis para sentar, tanto no térreo quanto no mezanino, com mesinhas de canto feitas com a mesma madeira das estantes, onde posso apoiar os livros, ou uma taça de cristal... ou xícaras de chá, embora não seja chá propriamente dito o que eu tomo nessas xícaras... com cortinas leves de tecido num tom quase branco, sob outras cortinas pesadas, de veludo vermelho, ornadas com franjas douradas... sobre enormes janelas de vidro transparente e límpido... e uma grande lareira de mármore... muito bonita, apesar de eu não precisar muito... digo precisar muito, porque, mesmo sendo uma vampira, mesmo tendo recebido a herança do sangue de Victorius, eu ainda sentia frio em certas noites do ano... justamente naquelas noites mais frias, eu precisava da lareira..._

_Por mais que eu tentasse deixá-la para trás, ainda mantinha algum resquício de minha vida mortal... mas eu não acho que isso fosse de todo ruim... isso mantinha em mim, a bondade... me impedia de tornar-me uma vampira como tantos outros... que matavam apenas por prazer... seres que já não tinham nada mais, exceto a aparência vaga, de um ser humano._

_Eu costumava passar horas nessa biblioteca... lendo... saboreando aqueles momentos tão prazerosos para mim, sentada naquelas poltronas, observando a noite pela janela, apreciando as minhas leituras..._

_Eu não tenho, nem nunca tive palavras para mostrar a Victorius o quão grata eu era e sempre fui... e ainda sou, a ele... por tudo o que ele fez por mim... tudo o que ele fez para mim... sempre atento para atender meus desejos... mas não por puro capricho meu... muitas vezes eu me recusei a aceitar certos mimos dele... não queria que ele ficasse atendendo a todos os meus desejos... mas ainda assim, ele insistia... e eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser aceitar, mesmo a contragosto..._

_Não haverá ninguém, jamais... nenhuma pessoa, que amará mais alguém como ele me amou... com tanta dedicação... com tanta devoção... com tanta admiração... com tanto carinho..._

_Não haverá... nunca houve... alguém como Victorius... especialmente para mim..._

_Foi em uma dessas noites, em que eu estava lendo em nossa biblioteca, pois eu havia pedido que esta biblioteca não fosse somente minha e de meu uso apenas... e ele atendera ao meu pedido, mantendo seus livros juntos aos meus naquele enorme salão de dois ou três ambientes... foi em uma noite dessas que encontrei uma porta que me revelou certos segredos..._

_Eu estava absorta em minha leitura, concentrada nas páginas de um livro que eu lia há alguns dias e que estava ansiosa para terminar... Victorius estava sentado em uma poltrona no piso debaixo, lendo compenetradamente um livro de capa grossa, de aspecto muito velho, cujas páginas já se encontravam finas e frágeis... creio que passei um longo tempo lendo absorta, que perdi a noção de tempo... quando em um dado momento, Victorius fechou seu livro, e ficou imóvel durante uns instantes antes de olhar pelas janelas cujas cortinas estavam abertas, revelando que por trás do vidro, a noite já ia alta, e o céu começava a clarear-se, para logo começar o amanhecer, tingindo o céu gradativamente de púrpura suave, vermelho, alaranjado, depois rosado, para finalmente clarear-se e os primeiros raios de sol despontarem no horizonte... _

_- Minha querida... vou me deitar... – disse ele colocando o livro de volta a uma prateleira. – Logo irá amanhecer... não demore muito para ir se deitar, sim?_

_- Não se preocupe, meu bem... logo já irei deitar... – respondi com um sorriso afável, marcando a página em que estava com os dedos._

_Victorius subiu as escadas, e retirou algumas mechas finas de cabelo que estavam caindo em meu rosto, passando-as para detrás de minhas orelhas... ele abaixou e depositou um terno beijo em minha testa, acariciando minha face com as pontas dos dedos..._

_- Não tarde muito a deitar... Boa Noite, meu amor..._

_Ele desceu as escadas, tão graciosamente como havia subido, deixando-me a sós com meus livros._

_Passei mais algum tempo lendo... quanto, não sei dizer... quando resolvi ir deitar-me, fechei meu livro, marcando cuidadosamente com uma fita, a página em que eu estava, e coloquei-o sobre uma mesa, em quem costumávamos deixar os livros que estávamos lendo, e desci as escadas. Estava passando a frente de uma das prateleiras, quando vi um livro deslocado..._

_Victorius não havia voltado-o direito pensei... e o arrumei na prateleira corretamente. Porém, não consegui arrumá-lo adequadamente, pois parecia que havia algo no fundo da prateleira que o impedia de ficar corretamente colocado na estante... retirei então o livro e coloquei a mão no espaço vazio que ele havia deixado. Tateei a madeira, e percebi que ela parecia solta... toquei uma fresta entre uma madeira e outra, e senti a estante se deslocar em minha direção... me assustei, e quase caí, me desequilibrando. Notei que por trás da estante, vinha um ar fresco e úmido, como se houvesse um vácuo, um vazio, ou um túnel... Minha curiosidade foi maior e me impediu de apenas voltar tudo em seu devido lugar e ir dormir... Eu segurei a estante com os dedos e a puxei. Pude sentir pela madeira, a estante aparentemente se soltando da parede, como se houvesse uma camada de poeira e sujeira incrustada entre a estante e um vão na parede... A estante enfim se afastou da parede, revelando um vão nela, que parecia ser a entrada de um túnel escuro..._

_Observei aquilo com espanto, imóvel, por uns instantes. Não conseguia entender o porque disso na casa em que eu e Victorius morávamos. Dei dois passos adiante e fiquei parada no vão, como que esperando alguém aparecer e me guiar por dentro daquela escuridão, quebrada pela luz que era jogada para dentro do túnel pelo lustre pendurado na abóbada da biblioteca._

_Tomei coragem e desci os degraus, alcançando o chão rebaixado em aproximadamente meio metro. Ali, o ar era frio, úmido e pesado... como se houvesse muito tempo que ninguém abria aquela porta... Apesar do escuro, eu consegui ver uma tocha presa a um suporte na parede de pedra... tudo ali era feito de pedra... o chão, o teto, as paredes... peguei a tocha, com cuidado, e procurei onde eu poderia acendê-la... voltei a biblioteca e olhei ao redor... havia um candelabro sobre uma mesa, e em cima da lenha da lareira, havia um recipiente com óleo... corri até lá e molhei a ponta da tocha no óleo, para depois passá-la sobre as chamas das velas do candelabro. A tocha inflamou subitamente, com o rugido do fogo se acendendo._

_Voltei ao túnel, e desci vagarosamente os degraus para não incendiar acidentalmente as estantes... caminhei devagar, segurando a tocha adiante, e iluminando o enorme corredor, que tinha nas paredes, algumas figuras em relevo, esculpidas na pedra... eram figuras semelhantes àquelas clássicas, com guerreiros empunhando lanças, vestidos com armaduras, e guiando bigas... Apesar de ser uma vampira, e não precisar temer nada, um arrepio correu minha espinha, e uma ansiedade tomou conta do meu já, há muito, paralisado coração... Meus órgãos internos pareceram esfriar-se ainda mais, contraindo-se..._

_Eu finalmente cheguei a uma sala, inicialmente, a luz da tocha não conseguia iluminar muito o local... eu podia ver o que havia ali... mas ainda resguardando um jeito humano no meu ser, eu queria... eu precisava de luz, para ver tudo... ver com detalhes que somente a luz poderia me dar..._

_Vi que na sala haviam outros archotes como o que eu segurava, e uma espécie de lustre de ferro em forma de vaso acima. Levantei-me na ponta dos pés e ergui a tocha de modo que o fogo desceu para dentro do lustre, levei a tocha aos archotes e eles se acenderam um a um... e o que eu vi me deixou chocada..._

_No meio desta sala, sobre um móvel de madeira, havia uma armadura brilhante da época do Império Romano... completa... o elmo com o penacho vermelho pendendo do alto, as ombreiras, o saiote, o peitoral, uma capa vermelha... a frente da armadura, sobre a madeira, repousavam uma espada de cabo ricamente trabalhado e ornado e cuja lâmina faiscava sob o fogo, assim como dois braceletes de couro resistente... uma lança mantinha-se em pé ao lado da armadura..._

_Os orifícios dos olhos do elmo pareciam conter uma fúria há muito tempo guardada... me hipnotizavam e eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos deles... então, eu percebi que havia muito mais coisas ali..._

_Como se para tornar meu assombro mais profundo e denso, encostadas nas paredes haviam estantes e mais estantes com rolos de pergaminhos, alguns realmente grandes, livros encadernados em capas de couro gasto pelo tempo, totalmente fragilizado, quase se desfazendo..._

_Eram numerosos pergaminhos, documentos, livros, relatórios, diários..._

_Todos envelhecidos pelo tempo, extremamente frágeis..._

_Caminhei mais em direção ao fundo da sala, notando que ela era maior do que parecia... joguei luz sobre as estantes, e vi mais livros... mais documentos..._

_Vi placas de madeiras com ilustrações diversas... algumas mostravam demônios, pessoas que se contorciam, seres malévolos..._

_Vi jarros e vasos antigos, fechados, lacrados..._

_Vi, em móveis de madeira, punhais, facas, adagas, espadas curtas... vi estacas de metal, uma besta, flechas e um arco..._

_Vi um grande escudo romano, vermelho com detalhes em prata, usados nas colunas e nas formações de casco de tartaruga de seu exército... vi alguns outros escudos, diferentes do primeiro..._

_Vi quase um arsenal inteiro dentro daquela sala, antes que Victorius chegasse, com os olhos faiscando, um olhar pontiagudo, e quase selvagem... o semblante feroz..._

_Porém, ao me ver segurando um punhal decorado com muito cuidado e trabalho, e perceber que era apenas eu que estava ali, o que durou tudo somente um segundo, seu olhar se acalmou, o rosto suave voltou, mas seu semblante permaneceu completamente sério, guardando ainda poucos vestígios de uma ferocidade que durara segundos._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui, minha querida? – ele indagou num tom calmo, suave, porém pesado e cansado... senti, na verdade, que sua voz demonstrava uma tristeza profunda e leve desapontamento..._

_Eu não consegui responder... Meus lábios se moveram confusos, querendo dizer algo, mas a única coisa que consegui foi murmurar algo e derrubar o punhal de minhas mãos._

_Victorius me fitou, calado. E não fez nada mais... me permitindo olhar e analisar cada coisa guardada ali dentro... como se precisasse de um julgamento meu sobre aquelas peças todas..._

_Ele se demorou um bom tempo ali... com as mãos apoiadas sobre um móvel de madeira escura, já um pouco envelhecido... a cabeça baixa, os olhos tristes e distantes, como se estivesse parados num tempo remoto..._

_Eu olhava tudo com olhos curiosos, mas principalmente com assombro... tudo aquilo me parecia tão... tão sombrio..._

_- Eu não queria que você viesse aqui... – a voz dele soou baixa, muito entristecida. – São coisas... detalhes do meu passado... que eu quero esquecer..._

_- Seu passado... Victorius... você... nunca me contou sobre nada disso antes... eu... eu não entendo... porquê?_

_- Vallerya... meu passado não é algo do qual eu me orgulho... por favor... não são coisas que eu quero lembrar... prefiro enterrar tudo isto debaixo destas pedras... são coisas que eu quero esquecer... é um passado tão remoto, que se eu deixar tudo aqui, debaixo de todas essas pedras, eu posso quase esquecer... eu quase consigo esquecer..._

_- Victorius... o que você era? O que você foi, quando mortal?_

_Aquela pergunta pareceu pegá-lo de surpresa..._

_- Eu... Vallerya... eu nunca fui um mortal... não fui transformado em um vampiro... eu nasci vampiro... na época em que nasci, existiam vampiros que nasciam já assim, como somos... nosso corpo não é como o de um mortal que foi transformado em vampiro... nosso corpo, nossas células, não estão mortos... porém, nós somos capazes de nos regenerar constantemente, quando somos feridos... isso impede nosso envelhecimento, e nos permite sermos imortais... _

_Eu quis por alguns momentos interrompê-lo para tentar compreender, para perguntar outras coisas, mas ele não me permitiu... com um aceno das mãos, pediu para que eu deixasse ele prosseguir e eu o fiz... aquilo tudo estava sendo muito mais difícil de assimilar do que eu jamais imaginaria..._

_- Vallerya... Eu nasci em Roma... durante o Império Romano... No Império, era comum o exército recrutar vampiros para formar legiões especiais... eles se aproveitavam do fato de que podemos nos regenerar, de que possuímos mais força do que qualquer humano, para formar um exército invencível... e para aumentar nossos poderes de regeneração, eles diversas vezes, incentivavam o uso do sangue mortal por nós... isso tornou muitos como são agora... criaturas cruéis, vis, malévolas... que matam por prazer..._

_O ar pareceu se tornar mais pesado ao meu redor... Victorius era muito mais velho do que eu jamais ousara imaginar..._

_- Eu fazia parte de uma legião especial... uma das diversas legiões especiais e secretas, que o Império Romano havia criado... eu lutei em diversas batalhas... defendi diversas cidades e ataquei muitas outras... matei muitas pessoas... algumas vezes, fui obrigado a beber o sangue dessas pessoas... a matar pessoas inocentes e a beber todo o seu sangue, até que não restasse nenhuma gota em seus corpos... Eu cheguei a ser general de uma legião... Comandei numerosas fileiras de legionários... Fui o responsável pela destruição de um bom pedaço da Europa... e comigo, um outro general, também vampiro... Um general romano que se tornou um matador..._

_Ele pegou em suas mãos uma placa de metal, que tinha algumas marcas, que eu não consegui ler a princípio, mas depois, pude ver que haviam dois nomes gravados... e um pequeno texto abaixo, em latim... Um desses nomes era o de Victorius... o outro, não consegui ler..._

_- Este general perdeu totalmente seu controle... e passou a exterminar os vampiros de outras legiões... ele justificava para mim, dizendo que isso nos tornaria mais poderosos e teríamos glória, seríamos tidos como especiais... Isso tudo, claro, depois de um século mais ou menos, de vida... Então, o Império começou a se enfraquecer... os bárbaros invadiam Roma, e o Império começou a cair... nesse período, com alguns vampiros já fora de controle, a população passou a perseguir-nos, o cristianismo ganhou força... e aí, nós fomos condenados... fomos considerados condenados, e a nossa forma de vida, que durante tanto tempo teve prestígio... agora deveria fugir... eu fugi... vim para a Bretanha, vivi escondido durante um bom tempo... na Idade Média, eu quase não podia sair de meu esconderijo... que não foi um belo palácio, ou um castelo, ou como esta casa... tive de me esconder em lugares horríveis... até que o tempo passou... durante séculos eu vivi escondido... e depois destes séculos, eu pude sair a luz... sempre tomando os devidos cuidados para não chamar demais a atenção... com cautela para poder continuar vivendo normalmente... mas a mente das pessoas muda pouco com o tempo... enfim, quando finalmente a pressão da Igreja diminuiu, eu consegui viver livremente... mas você mesma sabe... ainda é difícil vivermos como pessoas comuns nestes tempos... talvez, no futuro, você e eu poderemos sair a rua, sem temer nada... mas eu já sofri muito com a crueldade do mundo... eu nunca quis fazer tudo o que tive de fazer... por mais que houvesse algo na minha natureza, algo em mim, que se sentia bem fazendo todas as coisas que eu fiz...esse é um passado que eu quero esquecer... e de tão longínquo, ele está quase apagado da minha mente... quase apagado das minhas memórias... por isso eu peço... não me faça ter de lembrá-lo... não volte mais aqui... por favor..._

_Sua voz saiu fraca... neste último momento, já estávamos deixando a sala e a biblioteca particular que eu descobrira, com numerosos documentos, pergaminhos, manuscritos, entre outros... somente no futuro, eu iria descobrir o que eles continham..._

_- E os outros vampiros?_

_- Com o declínio do Império Romano, os vampiros passaram a ser perseguidos... caçados... e exterminados... milhares de vampiros... por toda a Europa, foram exterminados depois da queda de Roma... que eu soube, somente pouquíssimos sobreviveram..._

_- E o outro general? Aquele seu amigo?_

_- Augustus não era propriamente dito meu amigo... mas do que eu tenho conhecimento... daquela época, só restaram eu... e ele..._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

E aí, gente?

Gostaram do novo capítulo? Espero que sim...

Vocês viram só que coisa? Victorius é da época do Império Romano...

Aaaah, a única coisa que posso adiantar para vocês, é que todas as coisas que ele guardava serão importantes no futuro...

De resto, acho que vocês já podem imaginar... certo?

Bom, eu vou ficar por aqui...

Beijos,

Black S. no Nyx


	11. Autumn Snow

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente ou não têm mais). Esse capítulo leva o nome de Autumn Snow e foi reescrito, como vocês verão...

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Autumn Snow**

_O outono estava se acabando... Logo, completariam alguns anos desde que eu conhecera Kannon, que nós começamos a nos envolver, e que eu havia me apaixonado por ele... No entanto, agora eu vivia perfeitamente bem, alegre e feliz ao lado de Victorius. Poucas vezes eu me pegava pensando tristemente no que vivêramos um ano antes..._

_Minha vida transcorria bem... ao longo dos anos, nossa família cresceu..._

_Cécile era uma garota meiga, inocente e doce, que infelizmente tivéramos de transformar quando a encontramos. Fora estuprada e seu violentador a deixou sangrando e machucada nas ruas da cidade, em um beco escuro. Graças a Deus, Victorius e eu a encontramos logo, antes que pudesse acabar morrendo. Sua família havia sido destruída pelo mesmo homem._

_Isabelle era uma jovem um tanto arredia e rebelde. Não tinha tutor, nem nunca tivera. Nunca soubemos quem a transformou e nem mesmo ela nunca soube. Victorius e eu oferecemos um lar em troca de que ela não nos causaria problemas._

_Magdalena se juntou a nós, por livre e espontânea vontade. E nós a aceitamos, de bom grado._

_Pierre foi o primeiro e único garoto adotado por nós, quebrando a linha de adotarmos apenas mulheres. Eu me recusei a transformá-lo, mas Victorius o examinara e o pobre menino era doente, com isso me convenceu de que era necessário. Mas insisti para que fosse Victorius que o transformasse: seu sangue de vampiro nascido sob esta condição permitiria a Pierre que crescesse e se tornasse um jovem rapaz, ao menos..._

_Eu estava feliz com minha vida..._

_Mas algo dentro de mim estava inquieto... talvez fosse a proximidade da data em que completariam anos dos acontecimentos com Kannon... Contei a Victorius sobre essa inquietude, e julgamos que talvez, passar essa data em outro lugar poderia diminuir minha ansiedade. Então, partimos para a casa de campo de Victorius, um casarão muito semelhante ao que existia na cidade, de mesmas paredes douradas e lustres de cristais, com as mesmas escadarias de corrimãos ornados em madeira..._

_Mas mesmo passando essa data fora, eu ainda me sentia inquieta..._

_Talvez fosse outra coisa... algo, talvez, como um pressentimento... um pressentimento de que mudanças enormes e drásticas aconteceriam... um pressentimento de que algo ruim poderia acontecer..._

_Relatei a Victorius o que eu sentia... e ele tentou me acalmar. Embora eu tenha a certeza de que ele deve ter se preocupado, tentou me acalmar, dizia que estava tudo bem... que nada iria acontecer... estávamos bem, felizes... tínhamos nosso casarão, tínhamos um ao outro... tínhamos nossas crianças... tínhamos os amigos... tudo corria perfeitamente bem... o que poderia acontecer?_

_- Eu não sei... apenas tenho esse pressentimento terrível, de que algo acontecerá... é quase... um aperto no peito... tenho um medo enorme de perdê-los, Victorius... – respondi quando ele me indagou, quase em lágrimas._

_- Shhh... Não chore, meu bem... está tudo bem... eu estou aqui, as meninas estão aqui, Pierre está aqui... eu prometo... não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer a você... a nossas crianças... ou a nós... – ele disse carinhoso, sentado a minha frente, e tão perto de mim. Limpando minhas lágrimas desobedientes, com o dorso d os dedos, a sua testa encostada na minha, seus olhos ternos a me olharem... intercalando delicados beijos com seus toques suaves._

_Eu jamais poderia pedir mais do que aquilo... Eu jamais poderia querer algo mais do que aquilo... éramos eternos, viveríamos o resto do tempo do mundo juntos, e nos amaríamos para sempre._

_Apesar de todo o esforço dele para me acalmar, eu ainda continuei inquieta, interiormente. Mas o choro desgasta nossas forças e logo o cansaço e um sono profundo se abateu sobre mim. Victorius me ajudou a me aconchegar na cama, e permaneceu ao meu lado enquanto eu adormecia._

_E eu sonhei..._

_Pequenos flocos de neve que caíam tão leves e alvos ao meu redor. Delicados e frágeis, tentei amparar um deles na palma de minha mão enluvada. O veludo se molhou ao toque do gelo, que se desfez. Tudo ao redor estava branco... eu corri pela neve, meus pés afundando no gelo.. eu não conseguia ver ninguém ao redor. Estava completamente sozinha naquele mundo branco... O vestido preto e pesado me fazia andar meio desengonçada. Então, Victorius veio andando, devagar, com sua elegância, seus pés mal tocando a superfície fofa. Com as mãos nos bolsos e o vento esvoaçando seus cabelos loiros, que tinham alguns flocos presos nos fios._

_Eu parei e sorri, esperando ele vir até mim. Mas antes mesmo que ele se aproximasse, a visão de Victorius sumiu e eu ouvi alguém chamando por meu nome. A paisagem mudara completamente, para morros de colinas verdes. Virei na direção de onde vinha a voz, que não me soou familiar, nem desconhecida. Mas o rosto da pessoa não me era familiar. Era um rosto duro, carregado por uma expressão que eu nunca vira igual em alguém... e a qual eu não sei explicar... era algo como um ódio contido. Uma vontade de matar digna dos vampiros que eu e Victorius buscávamos evitar..._

_E então, eu acordei._

_Abri os olhos e pisquei, tentando sair do torpor do sono. Olhei ao redor e constatei que aquela visão fora apenas um sonho, a aflição de ver aquele homem caminhando em direção a mim e a Victorius, no entanto, ainda estava em meu peito... e então meus olhos pararam na janela._

_Estava nevando._

_Era fim de outono, e estava nevando._

_Olhei novamente pela janela, sem tirar a cabeça do travesseiro. Estava nevando. Assim como em meu sonho..._

_Me levantei, e me enrolei em um robe, indo até a janela. Toquei o vidro com as pontas dos dedos, e depois espalmei a mão sobre ele. O vidro embaçou um pouco sob minha pele gélida. A temperatura lá fora deveria ser extremamente baixa. Encostei a testa na janela. Senti o frio que fazia fora do casarão, e flocos de neve caíam sobre o parapeito da janela. _

_Sai do quarto, então, e chamei por Victorius. Ele não me atendeu. Fui aos outros quartos e chamei de novo, e ele não me atendeu. Corri pelo corredor, com os pés brancos descalços tocando o assoalho. Ele não me atendeu._

_Desci as escadas, e me deparei com ele, acompanhado de Clarisse, no salão, brincando com a pequena Angela que agora não cresceria jamais, pois acabamos por transformá-la, muito embora, eu relutasse, a fim de que a presença dela não nos causasse problemas com outros vampiros, especialmente aqueles mais poderosos e sanguinários..._

_- Oh... Angela, querida, brincar com isso não... você pode se machucar... – ele advertiu a menor, com uma maciez em sua voz que não era possível ela resistir e ainda querer brincar com o objeto pontiagudo._

_- Victorius... está nevando! – eu ainda estava aflita. Isso deve ter se refletido na minha voz._

_- Nevando? Mas ainda estamos no outono..._

_Ele me olhou atencioso e mudo. _

– _Então deve estar realmente muito frio... – ele murmurou e depois mirou o horizonte por um demorado instante, através das janelas._

_O vento frio soprava com tamanha força que balançava a porta e a janela do casarão._

_- Camus está vindo... – disse ele, em tom calmo._

_Eu o olhei e olhei na direção em que ele havia olhado, eu não podia ver Camus caminhando na direção do casarão. _

_Eu estava vestida apenas com uma camisola e um robe, constatei olhando para mim mesma._

_- Pode entrar com as meninas, eu vou esperar Camus, e logo já entro. – Victorius indicou uma das salas do piso térreo da casa, na lateral direita e um pouco mais ao fundo das escadas._

_Eu tomei a mão de Angela e voltei para dentro da mansão, acompanhada de Clarisse. Cécile, Isabelle, Magdalena e Pierre desceram as escadarias e se juntaram a nós, querendo saber o que se passava, pois ouviram tanto as minhas quanto as palavras de Victorius._

_Clarisse, Cécile, Magdalena, Pierre e Isabelle sentaram-se próximos a mim, um tanto preocupados. Eu aconchegava Angela, quando Victorius abriu as portas do salão, fazendo com que uma rajada de neve e vento entrasse. Com um semblante ligeiramente tenso ele entrou acompanhado de Camus, e seguido por uma silhueta escura, que agora eu percebia pelo formato, era de uma garota._

_- Minha querida, Camus chegou._

_- Boa noite, Vallerya... como vai?_

_- Boa noite Camus... estou bem e você? – perguntei sorrindo._

_- Estou bem, obrigado._

_- Boa noite, senhoritas, Pierre..._

_A silhueta feminina ainda permanecia atrás de Camus, como se estivesse com vergonha ou medo, tentando se esconder ou se camuflar em meio as sombras projetadas na parede. Ofereci um lugar próximo ao fogo para Camus, eu e Victorius nos sentamos próximos a Angela e um pouco mais a frente dos outros, que cumprimentaram Camus._

_Camus vinha de uma curta viagem de volta a França, onde tivera de resolver certas pendências familiares e de seus negócios. Sentou-se após deixar a capa e o chapéu sobre o móvel na entrada da casa, e repousou a bengala junto deles. Demorou-se um instante mirando o fogo, seu olhar variando entre tenso e preocupado, depois, começou a nos contar sobre sua viagem. Tivera alguns problemas com seus negócios e teria de retornar em breve. Por isso, precisava nos pedir um favor._

_- Com os problemas na França, eu tive de trazer minha irmã junto comigo... mas não posso deixá-la morando sozinha em meu casarão. Vocês sabem... a nossa situação por aqui ainda não é das melhores... Então... gostaria de pedir a vocês se poderiam recebê-la em sua casa, e cuidar dela..._

_Nisso, a garota que estava atrás, deu alguns passos adiante, retirando o capuz da cabeça, revelando uma cabeleira escura e uma pele claríssima. Me perguntei se ela também seria uma de nós... E assim que ela abriu a boca para falar, eu tive minha resposta, quando vi os caninos alongados e elegantes, branquíssimos dela._

_- Meu nome é Anne, sou a irmã caçula de Camus... – a jovem alta e esguia tinha um sotaque ainda carregado._

_Eu notei no entanto, que Camus tinha um semblante pesado, tenso, e extremamente sério, muito mais do que o seu comum. Ele pretendia falar alguma coisa, eu conseguia ver isso em sua postura. Algo que não somente o incomodava, mas também o deixava terrivelmente atormentado, o que me parecia ser difícil em Camus._

_Percebendo a situação, ordenei a Clarisse que subisse e levasse as irmãs e Pierre junto consigo enquanto deveriam permanecer lá em cima, se possível, em seus quartos. Dando a oportunidade, Camus começou._

_- Victorius... nós estamos com problemas..._

_- O que você quer dizer com problemas?_

_- Escute... Nessa viagem a França, encontrei com um homem... aparentemente um vampiro, muito poderoso. Esse encontro foi ao acaso, mas tenso... o vi na rua, ele estava com uma garota, uma criança ainda, e fui detê-lo... Ele me encarou, com uma raiva enorme contida... e ficou me encarando por um bom tempo... acredito que ele deve ter a capacidade de conseguir ler os pensamentos de outros, pois me senti extremamente incomodado, como se estivesse exposto, nu na frente dele... Então algum conhecido dele chegou e o chamou, levando-o embora, mas ouvi ele murmurar antes de ir alguma coisa, que não entendi bem... a única palavra que consegui ouvir perfeitamente foi Victorius e Vallerya..._

_Camus fez uma pausa. Seus olhos miravam intensamente os nossos e ele parecia tentar se concentrar para tentar se lembrar da situação inteira perfeitamente._

_- Conhecendo-os como eu os conheço, meus amigos, eu não suporia que vocês o conhecessem e que sejam próximos a ele... imagino que possam conhecê-lo, já que ele citou os nomes de vocês, mas a julgar pelo jeito dele, acredito que ele deva estar atrás de vocês... ou... talvez..._

_- Atrás de nós? Porque alguém que está na França iria estar atrás de nós? Eu... eu não creio que isso seja possível..._

_- Pelo que eu consegui ouvir, me pareceu que talvez... – Camus falava pausada e preocupadamente. – Talvez... ele esteja atrás de algo que pertença a vocês... – Concluiu com um tom pesado._

_Aquilo deixou eu e Victorius preocupados. Algo pesou em nossos corações já mortos. Nosso primeiro pensamento foi que pudesse ser Augustus, que viria reclamar Clarisse para si, mesmo após alguns anos..._

_- Esse homem... que você supõe ser um vampiro, certo? – Victorius começou, vagarosamente, esperando Camus assentir, o que ele fez em seguida. – Esse homem... como ele era? Qual a aparência dele?_

_- Bem... estava realmente escuro naquela noite, mas... creio que tinha cabelos escuros... longos, ligeiramente pálido... era um homem alto, de porte grande... tinha o tronco largo e me pareceu ser realmente forte... Os olhos eram azulados, isso consigo lhe dar certeza..._

_Victorius suspirou. Ele me pareceu aliviado, e seu olhar para mim, me confirmou a suposição. Não era Augustus então... mas tínhamos certeza de que essa pessoa viria atrás de nós..._

_- Foi por isso, na verdade, que trouxe minha irmã comigo. Fiquei preocupado que se ela permanecesse na França, esse homem, seja lá quem for, poderia ir até ela, e através dela chegaria em mim e depois..._

_- Chegaria até nós..._

_- Isso... por sorte, quando eu estava lá, não sabia ainda que vocês tinham vindo para cá... Então, estamos seguros por enquanto... não há risco de esse homem vir até aqui atrás de vocês..._

_- Mas o casarão na cidade, sim... lá sim, existe risco, se ele conseguiu realmente ver isso na sua mente... ele irá atrás de nós no casarão..._

_- Então... seria melhor que vocês permanecessem aqui... – interveio Anne, falando novamente, pela primeira vez._

_- Não se preocupem com o outro casarão... Eu tratarei de dar um jeito... vou pedir a Aiolia e Aiolos que fiquem no casarão... nós nos encarregaremos de trazer todos os seus pertences para cá._

_- Mas não correremos riscos se eles ficarem no casarão também?_

_- Não se preocupe, Vallerya... eles são habilidosos para lidar com essas situações... – Camus pousou sua mão sobre a minha, tentando me reconfortar. – Quanto a mim... eu me encarregarei de voltar a França e vou tentar descobrir quem é este homem... eu manterei vocês informados... bem, acho que não há mais o que se fazer, por enquanto... por ora... nos resta tomar precauções e nos mantermos em alerta..._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Gente... eu não tinha gostado muito do resultado anterior, então decidi reescrevê-lo. Aqui, eu mantive a mesma estrutura e quase o mesmo conteúdo do capítulo que eu tinha feito antes, como vocês podem ver, mas inclui parte daquilo que tinha dito que eu queria ter feito: aumentar a família da Vallerya. Então coloquei essas novas personagens que são os outros filhos dela.

Também mudei o tempo que levou entre quando a Vallerya conheceu Kannon e o momento em que esses acontecimentos misteriosos ocorrem... achei que ficaria bem melhor... quanto ao "alguns anos" calculei 5 anos, por aí... mas podem manter o que vcs entenderam por "alguns anos", 10, 15... mas não muito mais que isso, ok? Hahahaha...

Não sei direito como vai ficar os proximos capítulos... eu to com alguma dificuldade para conseguir organizar direitinho as idéias e colocá-las no "papel", mas com sorte, o próximo capítulo sairá logo e eu conseguirei escrever do jeito que pretendo...

Só um aviso... agora a história começa a mudar... embora eu tenha mantido a linha e o rumo que quero seguir, mesmo com as mudanças neste capítulo...

Então, lá vai... deixem reviews, por favor...

Bjs.


	12. Augustus Visits

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente ou não têm mais). Esse capítulo recebe foi inspirado pela música Victor Visits e outras, da Trilha Sonora de X-Men Origins: Wolverine.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Augustus Visits**

_Após o alerta de Camus, Victorius e eu permanecemos na mansão de campo. Aiolia e Aiolos se encaminharam para o casarão na cidade. Milo, Saga e Shura ficaram vigilantes na mansão de Camus, enquanto ele próprio se arriscava a encontrar o homem que havia lido sua mente, indo para a França._

_Por medida de prevenção, Paolo foi atrás, permanecendo próximo a ele, mas mantendo uma devida distância, de modo que não fosse descoberto e portanto, ficou na Itália, podendo se comunicar com Camus sempre que preciso e estando pronto para ir até a França, caso houvesse algum problema. _

_Quanto a nossa família..._

_Victorius me revelou sua preocupação de que talvez, Augustus pudesse estar atrás de nós, aliado a este homem que aparentemente nos conhecia. No entanto, mesmo que Augustus não viesse a nosso encontro, seu medo era que quem quer que fosse que estivesse atrás de nós, nós não estivéssemos preparados para isso..._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Vallerya, por favor, me ouça... __Receio que Augustus esteja envolvido com isto... e caso ele esteja, não haverá chances para nós dois... entenda, Augustus é muito mais poderoso do que você ou eu imaginamos... Diferente de mim, ele se alimentou de sangue humano em muito maior quantidade... isso lhe deu poderes muito maiores do que os meus... Portanto, minha querida... eu espero que você esteja preparada para caso isso ocorra... ou, ainda que ele não esteja envolvido, espero que você esteja preparada para caso ocorra qualquer coisa comigo... E... no caso de Augustus se envolver, você precisa estar preparada para lutar com ele... não se esqueça que ele fazia parte do exército do Império Romano, um dos maiores e mais fortes que já existiu... e principalmente, um dos mais inteligentes exércitos já existentes, que criaram estratégias de guerra que perduraram durante séculos... Então, meu bem, eu preciso prepará-la._

_Victorius me treinou a lutar. _

_Ele me ensinou a usar força que residia dentro de mim, como vampira. Toda a capacidade física que nós, vampiros, possuíamos. Começou me treinando para ser mais rápida e mais ágil. Me ensinou tudo o que sabia sobre guerras, lutas corpo a corpo e combate armado._

_Victorius havia sido general de um grande exército, havia ganhado inúmeras batalhas, lutado contra homens mais fortes que ele, e os havia matado. _

_Assim, aprendi com Victorius a lutar._

_Somente assim, eu pude perceber o quanto isto parecia estar no sangue de um vampiro. Não era a toa que eram tão violentos. _

_- Se Augustus estiver envolvido, ele esperará o inverno passar... e atacará somente depois do início da primavera..._

_Ou seja, ainda tínhamos muito tempo._

_Eu me perguntava se Augustus era realmente tão terrível como ele dizia... Seria ele tão poderoso assim? O que eu poderia fazer contra alguém que segundo o próprio Victorius possuía poderes muito maiores que os seus?_

_Um mês se passou, e nada havia acontecido até então. Eu já não acreditava mais que poderia haver qualquer ameaça, mas Milo, Camus, Saga e Shura insistiram que deveríamos permanecer no campo. Camus já havia voltado. Paolo permanecera na Itália._

_No entanto, um dia fomos surpreendidos por notícias ruins._

_Victorius podia sentir que Augustus realmente estava envolvido, assim como todos os seus passos. Sentira também que outro homem o acompanhava._

_E sentira quando ambos chegaram a mansão da cidade, encontrando Aiolia e Aiolos, lendo em suas mentes que nos encontrávamos no campo..._

_- Eles mataram Aiolia e Aiolos! – Milo entrou pela porta, subitamente, no mesmo momento em que Victorius me contava o que havia sentido._

_- Victorius, eles estão vindo para cá. – Camus, Saga e Shura acompanhavam Milo._

_- Agora, há uma guerra aberta contra nós..._

_- Milo, essa guerra será somente entre eu e Augustus._

_- Mas eles mataram Aiolia e Aiolos!_

_- Milo... _

_- Nós devemos nos preparar. Todos os equipamentos, os documentos, os livros, tudo que estava na outra casa, agora está aqui, correto?_

_- Sim... nós trouxemos tudo para cá._

_- Então está na hora... Vallerya...?_

_Eu assenti com a cabeça. Eu já sabia o que estava na hora. Victorius, eu, e mesmo nossos amigos, deveríamos nos preparar. Victorius deveria se armar._

_Ele guardara todos os seus equipamentos de guerra de quando era General Romano. Agora, estava na hora de vestir sua armadura novamente._

_E eu, assim como ele, também deveria me armar... embora não como ele..._

_Milo... Saga... __Shura... Camus... eles deveriam se preparar para um possível combate também. _

_Nós deveríamos vingar Aiolia e Aiolos._

_Augustus estava se aproximando..._

_Antes do embate final, eu e Victorius nos encontramos em nosso quarto, para conversarmos. Ele estava apreensivo. Nós sabíamos o que ele deveria fazer. O motivo para Augustus estar atrás de nós... era Clarisse. Porém outro homem estava com ele... eu não poderia nem imaginar quem seria e quais seus motivos para lutar ao lado de Augustus... afinal, Clarisse havia sido somente pertencente ao ex-general romano, antes de ser parte de nossa família..._

_Depois, Victorius desceu as escadarias, indo até a sala subterrânea, onde ele guardava seus equipamentos, de maneira similar aquela da outra casa._

_Quando desci, o vi apoiado sobre um dos joelhos, com as mãos fechadas sobre a base esférica do punho da espada, cuja ponta tocava o chão. Ele estava a frente de velas acesas sobre o chão, com a cabeça abaixada e amparada sobre as mãos. Parecia rezar..._

_Eu decidi deixá-lo e subi, indo me encontrar com os outros no salão._

_Por fim, Victorius subiu e nos explicou qual seria a provável estratégia que Augustus iria tomar, quando visse a região em que se encontravam. E então nos explicou o que deveríamos fazer: deveríamos nos adiantar a ele, e esperá-lo longe da casa, preferencialmente no alto da colina que havia adiante, de onde teríamos perfeita visão do pequeno vale que se estendia a frente, e por onde havia o acesso a nossa residência._

_Nossas crianças permaneceram no casarão, mesmo insistindo para nos acompanharem._

_Nos dirigimos para lá, enquanto ainda era de madrugada..._

_Os morros estavam escuros, banhados pela negritude da noite... _

_O céu acima de nós estava estrelado... _

_Não havia vento... nem luar..._

_As florestas a esquerda e a direita, lá embaixo, estavam mergulhadas num breu denso..._

_Apesar de toda a quietude ao nosso redor, era possível sentir a tensão no ar... Nada se movia..._

_Não sei por quanto tempo permanecemos ali... em alerta..._

_Mas foi somente depois do amanhecer, num dia de fim de inverno, nublado, frio e completamente sem sol... propício para um grupo de vampiros se enfrentarem cara a cara, num combate violento, que vimos algo se mover..._

_No fim daquela colina, no fundo daquele pequeno vale... uma cabeleira escura esvoaçava atrás de si, com um vento agourento que acabara de começar a soprar, se movia em direção a nós..._

_Ele nos olhou nos olhos e eu vi o rosto que aparecera em meus sonhos, algum tempo atrás..._

_E estava acompanhado de um homem que me era familiar..._

_Augustus chegara..._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Gente, custei um bocado para consegui escrever esse capítulo e mesmo tendo começado duas vezes, ainda não sei se ficou muito bom...

Agora, a história da Vallerya vai sofrer uma reviravolta... e começa o que para mim, é a melhor parte da história...

Beijos!


	13. No Mercy

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido, infelizmente ou não têm mais). Esse capítulo foi inspirado pelas músicas To Victory, No Sleep Tonight, No Mercy e outras da trilha sonora de 300.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**No Mercy**

_Para minha surpresa, o homem que lera a mente de Camus, que indicara como nos encontrar, e que auxiliara Augustus nessa busca por vingança, era Kannon..._

_Em minha expressão, meu desgosto e minha raiva eram nítidos. Lancei-lhe um olhar cheio de fúria, e ele me respondeu com um olhar indecifrável, dando um passo adiante e ficando a menos de um metro de Augustus. Sustentei aquele olhar, sentindo todo meu corpo arder pela raiva, pela fúria..._

_O vento frio cortou o ar e nossa pele._

_Desviei minha atenção para Augustus, que por instantes permaneceu parado a base da colina..._

_Havia tensão no ar... Somente o vento que soprava ali, além de nós..._

_Algo na presença de Augustus a tornava terrível, densa... eu não sabia ao certo dizer o que era... mas causava uma espécie de arrepio na espinha... encarar seu olhar, suportar sua presença era um esforço enorme... mesmo para um vampiro como eu, Milo, Camus, Saga ou Shura..._

_Então eu pude notar... eu pude ver... algo sombrio..._

_O que tornava sua presença tão pesada e difícil de suportar..._

_Almas... Augustus carregava consigo as almas daqueles que havia matado..._

_Atrás de si, almas pareciam caminhar, marchar junto dele para a guerra, outras, sendo arrastadas... eu podia ver as almas de todas as pessoas assassinadas por ele em batalha e invasões que estavam ali, paradas, junto dele..._

_O olhar duro de Augustus nos analisava. Milo, Camus, Saga e Shura estavam um pouco mais atrás, ao meu lado direito todos os quatro tensos assim como nós..._

_Um estandarte do lado de Augustus foi levantado: uma flâmula vermelha, com a sigla S.P.Q.R... __SENATVS POPVLESQVE ROMANVS... acima da flâmula retangular de bainha com franja dourada, uma águia dourada e uma inscrição... LEGIO III AVGVSTA..._

_- Augustus tem ainda muito orgulho da sua armadura... – Victorius falou. Augustus realmente tinha muito orgulho da sua posição no Exército Romano e do antigo Império. – Ele nunca deixou de usar sua armadura..._

_Do nosso lado uma flâmula triangular vermelha com a inscrição S.P.Q.R. em dourado, presa a uma cabeça de dragão dourado, sob a qual, havia a inscrição LEGIO IX HISPANA, foi levantada e fincada na terra._

_O vento fez a flâmula estremecer e balançar, ondulando para a direita._

_Um arrepio correu minha espinha ao ver os estandartes serem levantados..._

_Isso significava que nenhum de nós iria retirar-se dali. Nós não deixaríamos nosso território, e Augustus não desistiria de atacar..._

_Como a inspiração antes do mergulho, o silêncio e a quietude do momento anterior a tempestade, o tempo parou, pesado... novamente nada se movia... os olhares se encaravam, estávamos imersos em pura tensão..._

_No instante seguinte, Augustus avançava..._

_Kannon permanecia atrás, por ordem do ex-general romano, junto do estandarte que balançava ao vento..._

_Os cabelos negros de Augustus esvoaçavam com o vento... conferindo-lhe um aspecto extremamente ameaçador... _

_E as almas de suas vítimas, todas, carregadas por ele... acompanhando seus passos, marchando com ele ou sendo arrastadas para o campo de batalha..._

_Victorius pegou sua espada de cabo decorado em ouro e lâmina brilhante, seu elmo dourado, com revestimento interno de couro, e externo em ouro, decorado com desenhos representando a glória na guerra, colocou-o em seguida e deu um passo adiante. Vagarosamente começou a descer a colina em direção a Augustus..._

_E então, notei que Victorius também estava acompanhado das almas de suas vítimas feitas durante todos aqueles anos que fora General Romano..._

_Atrás dele, acompanhavam-no como se por livre e espontânea vontade..._

_Lembrei-me de Victorius ajoelhado... naquele momento, ele não estava rezando... Estava orando para as almas de suas vítimas, pedindo para as almas daqueles que matara que o acompanhassem nessa batalha, que o ajudassem a lutar com Augustus... pois sabia que lutar sozinho, seria difícil..._

_Augustus avançava, seu rosto tão duro e ameaçador... subindo a colina, acompanhado das almas que tirara, que marchavam com ele colina acima, tornando-o ainda mais sombrio..._

_Como sempre, quando eu estava nervosa e tensa, eu respirava, e a respiração saía curta e pesada... eu comprimia o maxilar inferior ao superior... os apertava um contra o outro... todos os músculos de meu corpo estavam tensos..._

_Senti todo meu corpo parar. Minha voz saiu baixa, um não abafado pelo meu próprio medo..._

_Aos poucos, Victorius descia, seus pés afundando a grama esverdeada contra a terra... as almas de suas vítimas o acompanhavam..._

_E a cada passo, ele não parecia mais o mesmo Victorius..._

_Estava altivo e imponente em sua armadura romana... seu semblante mudara... ele já não me parecia com o Victorius que eu conhecia... sua face não era mais terna, suave, amável..._

_Victorius era um guerreiro... Seu olhar era intenso, cheio de uma avidez pela guerra, por sentir sua espada ferir, matar... totalmente diferente do homem com quem me casei..._

_A cada passo, Victorius revelava uma parte de si que eu jamais imaginara encontrar... mesmo quando ele me contara sobre sua história... eu jamais o imaginei como alguém tão... terrível... pois mesmo sabendo que aquele homem era bondoso, era amável, amoroso, sabia ser terno e suave, e era tão bom para mim..._

_Eu senti o porquê de, apesar de todas essas qualidades, este homem havia se tornado General do Império Romano..._

_Ele era um guerreiro... _

_Ele era um vampiro..._

_Ele tinha a violência no sangue..._

_Victorius não precisava de mais nada para ser temível..._

_Em um súbito desespero, eu olhei para Milo, Camus, Saga e Shura... estavam tão tensos quanto eu... e nenhum deles se movia. Acredito que eles teriam maior noção do que estava por ocorrer, pois haviam sido todos guerreiros também..._

_Olhei desesperada meu marido descer a colina, se transformando em um outro homem, o qual ele jamais desejara ser novamente... e talvez, jamais havia desejado ser..._

_O som das lâminas correndo pelas bainhas e sendo expostas a luz do sol ofuscou meus pensamentos e minha visão..._

_Augustus e Victorius caminhavam um em direção ao outro, ambos armados..._

_O choque das espadas ressoou pelas colinas..._

_Faíscas brilharam e caíram sobre a grama..._

_Os pesos dos corpos se sustentaram, lâmina contra lâmina, escudo contra escudo..._

_Os olhos de Victorius centrados nos de Augustus..._

_- Enfim... Nos encontramos de novo, Augustus..._

_- Você sabe porque eu vim até aqui... – a voz de Augustus soou grave e mais forte do que eu imaginei... – Me dê a menina..._

_- Clarisse faz parte da minha família agora... Este homem que veio com você... eu o conheço e sei que o ajudou para buscar sua vingança contra Vallerya... Portanto, ainda que eu entregue Clarisse a você, eu ainda teria de enfrentar vocês..._

_A lâmina de Augustus deslizou sobre a de Victorius, abrindo um círculo com o movimento do braço de Augustus. Victorius se esquivou, dando um passo a esquerda e atrás, enquanto o general da III Legião girava sobre os calcanhares. O vibrar das espadas percorreu o vale._

_Augustus parou de frente a Victorius, a espada elevada, pronta para atacar novamente. Mas foi Victorius quem atacou primeiro desta vez, mal esperando Augustus recuperar seu tempo, deu um passo a frente, ajoelhando-se sobre a perna direita e desferindo um golpe partindo da esquerda, na altura das pernas de Augustus, ao qual ele conseguiu se esquivar e fracamente bloquear com um girar da espada._

_Aproveitando da posição em que Victorius se encontrava, Augustus girou sua espada para o alto, descendo-a em direção a meu marido, que bloqueou o ataque, apoiando o peso do corpo na perna que estava atrás e por pouco não se desequilibrando. Com um contra-golpe, empurrou a lâmina para longe de si, se levantando assim que pôde._

_Um meio sorriso sádico surgiu no rosto de Augustus, que girou a mão com a espada ao lado de seu corpo, desenhando dois círculos concêntricos, enquanto flexionava ligeiramente os joelhos e colocando o escudo mais a frente. Victorius prevendo o ataque, passou o peso do corpo para a perna direita, atrás, com a esquerda, mais leve a frente, o escudo a cobrir e proteger seu corpo, a espada quase paralela ao tronco, na mão direita, ligeiramente mais atrás._

_Augustus deu alguns passos rápidos e lançou o corpo a frente, com um salto. Virou o corpo no ar, usando a espada para perfurar e atravessar a guarda de Victorius, que usando o escudo para proteger-se, barrou a lâmina, e projetando sua força no escudo, usou-o para sustenar o corpo de Augustus, lançá-lo para o outro lado e girou o corpo sobre a perna esquerda, virando-se de frente para seu adversário, mantendo basicamente a mesma posição anterior a quando recebeu o golpe._

_Augustus caiu pesadamente, rolando sobre a grama, e pondo-se em pé, com o escudo mais atrás e a espada a frente, numa postura mais aberta._

_Alguns segundos se deram, sem que nenhum dos dois se movesse._

_O olhar de ambos era ameaçador... um olhar de guerreiro em uma batalha sangrenta..._

_Pela primeira vez, eu via a ferocidade de Victorius..._

_Augustus baixou a espada e o escudo, assumindo uma forma mais relaxada, e começou a andar para a esquerda, Victorius acompanhou seu movimento, caminhando para a direita... ambos se circundavam, como dois leões medindo forças..._

_Victorius não havia baixado a guarda, então fora fácil se defender do golpe de Augustus, que se aproximara correndo._

_Novamente lâmina contra lâmina... as espadas se chocaram algumas vezes seguidas, até que Victorius em um dos bloqueios passou o corpo ao redor de Augustus e com o braço ainda levantado, usou a lâmina próxima a ponta para rasgar as costas de Augustus, o que não ocorreu por ter a armadura protegendo-o, assim como a capa vermelha dos romanos._

_Augustus tropeçou para a frente, virando-se raivoso para Victorius em seguida, e desferindo-lhe um golpe na altura do pescoço, do qual, ele se esquivou. Victorius deu um passo para trás, abrindo um pouco mais de espaço para desenvolver seu ataque._

_As lâminas se chocavam incessantemente, escudo contra escudo, armadura contra armadura..._

_Eu estava aterrorizada com a cena que eu presenciava..._

_Milo, Shura, Camus, Saga... os quatro estavam tensos, os olhos grudados na luta que se seguia..._

_Kannon, do outro lado do vale tinha um olhar calmo... indiferente, eu deveria dizer..._

_De repente, Victorius escorregou e caiu, enquanto tentava se esquivar do ataque de Augustus, que avançou, desferindo golpes de cima para baixo. Victorius defendia-se usando o escudo, a mão que segurava a espada procurava apoio para se afastar do adversário e conseguir se levantar._

_Augustus atacou-o novamente, porém dessa vez Victorius rolou para a direita, e Augustus apenas fincou a espada na terra. Quando meu marido se levantou, imediatamente atacou Augustus, com um golpe da esquerda para a direita, do qual Augustus se protegeu com o escudo, pegou sua espada da terra, desferindo um golpe fraco, ao que Victorius usou o escudo para aparar e jogou seu peso a frente, fazendo os escudos se chocarem, avançando. Augustus recuava, tentando barrar seu oponente, em vão._

_Victorius empurrou-o longe, dando um golpe de baixo para cima, na diagonal, o qual dessa vez acertou Augustus no peito. Girou sobre os calcanhares, fez sua lâmina rasgar a coxa de Augustus, que cambaleou para trás._

_Novamente furioso, ele avançou contra Victorius, usando o escudo para socar-lhe o rosto. Meu marido cambaleou, e Augustus avançou. Seus golpes seguidos foram aparados pelo escudo de Victorius, que recuou, e assim que foi possível, girou pelas costas de Augustus, dando-lhe uma cotovelada no rosto._

_Afastou-se e sua lâmina cortou o braço esquerdo pouco abaixo do ombro do general da III Legião._

_Após a recuperação de Augustus, que durou apenas alguns segundos, os dois se encararam..._

_Augustus disparou em uma corrida e saltou, com a espada levantada para perfurar, Victorius se jogou por baixo, deslizando pela grama. Augustus caiu sobre o chão, ajoelhado, com um grande estrondo._

_A cada golpe, um estridente tinir das armas se chocando se elevava por todo o vale._

_A luta feroz continuava, sem nenhum dos oponentes vencer..._

_Victorius havia dito que Augustus era extremamente poderoso, provavelmente mais que ele. Mas o próprio Victorius me pareceu ainda mais poderoso do que ele demonstrara..._

_Nossos amigos pareciam quase tão surpresos quanto eu..._

_Até agora, a luta estava empatada..._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Pessoas...

Desculpem pela demora a atualizar... como alguns de vocês devem saber, eu fui para Floripa no feriado, e não consegui escrever e atualizar antes... nestes últimos três dias (depois do feriado), eu praticamente não fiz nada... na quarta eu ainda tava exausta da viagem, e dormi o dia inteiro quase, na quinta e na sexta, eu fiz um workshop que durava os dois dias inteiros e mais a manhã de sábado na faculdade... portanto...

Bom, eu particularmente não me considero uma boa escritora de cenas de luta e batalha, mas espero que essa parte tenha ficado boa o suficiente...

Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever, pq antes da viagem, eu tinha certas coisas já na cabeça, estava tudo tão bem desenvolvido e tão nítido que eu até podia ver as cenas se desenrolando na minha frente... mas como não coloquei no papel no devido tempo, perdi boa parte daquilo que tinha em mente, e pra resgatar, foi complicado... acho que não saiu muito bem como eu queria... e me perdoem se não ta legal...

É isso... capítulo que vem tem mais... e logo logo chegamos a historia vira...

Beijos...


	14. Immortals Battle

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (felizmente não têm mais... espero que na aconteçam mais também). Esse capítulo foi inspirado pelas músicas Immortals Battle da trilha de 300 novamente (para a parte maior de luta) e por Tell Me Now (What You See) da trilha de King Arthur, pro final.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Immortals Battle**

_Augustus e Victorius se encaravam, olhos nos olhos, rostos duros. Os corpos pareciam arrepiados, prontos para entrar em batalha e matar, assim como dois leões dispostos a se enfrentarem._

_Eu os observava aflita. Nossos amigos, ao meu lado, estavam tensos també semblantes se encontravam sérios e sobrecarregados. Kannon, do outro lado do vale, abaixo, parecia um tanto impassível._

_- Chega de brincar... Agora vamos lutar a sério... – Victorius disse, para meu espanto, em um tom afiado como a própria lâmina de sua espada. Até aquele momento, então, os dois estavam apenas... brincando? A luta acontecia de modo rápido. Creio que nem meia hora ainda havia se passado. Seus golpes eram tão fortes que retumbavam pelo vale, e estremeciam a terra. Quando Augustus caiu no chão, a terra se partiu e buracos enormes se formaram, e todo o vale tremeu._

_- Eu estou disposto a lutar... – Augustus sorriu sarcástico._

_Augustus girou a espada, como uma ameaça. Victorius se colocou em uma posição de semi-ataque._

_Seus olhos faiscaram._

_O general Augustus avançou, lançando-se adiante, com a espada a frente. Victorius bloqueou seu golpe, batendo fortemente com o escudo, abalando o ataque e a postura do oponente. Girou sobre os calcanhares, usando a espada para perfurar a lateral do corpo do outro._

_Victorius golpeou pela esquerda, seu adversário bloqueou com sua lâmina, deslizando-a para desarmar Victorius, que manteve sua lâmina firme em mãos. Virando-a para cima, cortou pela direita, ferindo o rosto de Augustus, que revidou com um golpe de escudo no rosto de Victorius e com a lâmina, golpeou pelo lado contrário, tentando cortar-lhe._

_Augustus golpeou por baixo, avançando. Victorius saltou, escapando da espada. Ele parou mais atrás, girou com a espada estendida, enquanto Victorius se abaixou. Saltou para cima de Victorius, que usou sua espada para atacar-lhe de baixo para cima, como se fosse perfurar-lhe. Augustus bloqueou com o escudo, caindo a frente dele._

_Ele recuou um passo, enquanto Augustus avançou com ferocidade, pronto para perfurá-lo. Meu marido se virou, recebendo o golpe de raspão no peito, dando um soco com o cabo da espada em seu oponente. Augustus cambaleou para trás, Victorius girou, ligeiramente abaixado, com a espada estendida, ferindo-lhe a perna esquerda._

_Augustus cambaleou mais dois passos para trás. Victorius golpeou pela esquerda, de baixo para cima, enquanto o general da III Legião ainda meio zonzo, bloqueou o golpe frouxamente com o escudo. A lâmina de Victorius bateu contra o escudo, jogando o braço de Augustus para trás. Meu marido golpeou-o novamente com um soco, e outros dois seguidos. Augustus recuou tonto._

_Victorius desferiu novos golpes, dando-lhe socos com o cabo da espada, até quase derrubar Augustus._

_Ao desferir um último soco, porém, um objeto atingiu-lhe o dorso._

_Um urro de dor ecoou._

_Na altura do coração, uma seta de prata esculpida quase como uma estaca fina cravou-se em suas costas, derramando sangue. _

_Sua mão vacilou e atingiu fracamente Augustus, porém ainda o suficiente para derrubá-lo, e levando meu marido ao chão, devido ao ferimento._

_Meu corpo oscilou e quase fui ao chão, de joelhos._

_Minhas mãos perderam a força. Especialmente quando eu vi de onde partira a seta..._

_Nas mãos de Kannon, um arco retesado apontava na direção de Victorius._

_Eu quis gritar, mas a voz de Milo, já ao meu lado me impediu e me fez voltar o olhar..._

_- Calma! Ele ainda está vivo, olhe!_

_Victorius estava no chão, se contorcendo de dor, tentando se levantar. Augustus, se punha de pé com dificuldade, ainda zonzo e com sangue na boca._

_- Victorius... você... me pagará..._

_O rosto de Victorius estava desfigurado com sua careta de dor. O antebraço esquerdo estava apoiado na perna e ele tentava afetar o mínimo possível a área atingida pela seta, com seus movimentos._

_Ambos se colocaram de pé, abalados pela dor e pelos ferimentos._

_Ambos pingavam sangue._

_Ambos estavam decididos a matar... _

_Ambos estavam prontos para morrer..._

_Victorius pegou sua espada no chão, preparando-se para lutar novamente._

_Augustus ainda ligeiramente zonzo, apontou sua espada para Victorius._

_- Eu estou dizendo... Você vai me pagar... – falou ofegante._

_O sangue que escorria dos ferimentos de ambos os obrigava a respirar, por mais que não fossem mortais._

_A falta de sangue os tornava mais ferozes, já que a sede aumentava... Os olhos de Augustus e de Victorius brilhavam avermelhando-se._

_Victorius limpou um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca com o punho fechado sobre o cabo da espada._

_- Quero ver você vir me fazer pagar... seja lá pelo que for que você ache que eu lhe devo pagar... Eu não entregarei Clarisse. Já disse que daqui, ela não sai. Mesmo que eu tenha de morrer para matá-lo..._

_Dito isto, Victorius posicionou-se para ataque._

_Eu estava cada vez mais preocupada. O desespero cada vez mais tomava conta de mim._

_Victorius e Augustus se rodeavam novamente. Eu estava apavorada somente em pensar que meu marido estava ferido._

_Meu coração disparava. Milo e os outros percebendo minha tensão se aproximaram e mantiveram-se ao meu lado, prontos para me ampararem._

_Dessa vez, Victorius é quem rodava a espada na mão. Fincou ponta da lâmina na terra, e tencionou ajeitar o escudo no outro braço, sem tirar os olhos de Augustus, que simplesmente retirou seu escudo, lançando longe._

_Nessa situação, Victorius decidiu-se por retirar o escudo também, lançando-o ao chão, a fim de que a luta se tornasse mais justa._

_Augustus soltou o peitoral de metal e a pesada couraça, lançando-os ao chão também._

_Victorius viu aí uma provocação, assim como nós. Na situação em que ele se encontrava, não poderia retirar nem o peitoral, nem a couraça, ou teria de arrancar a seta, arriscando-se à morte._

_Victorius respirou fundo. Encarou seu oponente que ostentava um sorriso sádico e permaneceu do jeito que estava, com ambas as mãos pousadas no cabo de sua espada ainda fincada no chão._

_- Não vai ao menos pegar sua espada, Victorius?_

_- Eu não preciso retirá-la agora para lutar com você, Augustus._

_Seu sorriso esmoreceu, e o olhar de raiva tomou conta de seu semblante. Atacou furiosamente, dando um golpe da esquerda para a direita, na altura do pescoço de Victorius, que se abaixou, sem retirar as mãos do cabo da espada._

_Ainda abaixado, com o cotovelo, acertou um golpe nas costelas de Augustus, quebrando-as. O general da III Legião urrou. Com o joelho, Victorius acertou-lhe o estômago, fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio. E com um soco, acertou o corte na perna esquerda de Augustus, que fraquejou, caindo sobre um joelho._

_- Você só está me batendo, Victorius... – Riu. – Para me enfraquecer... você acha mesmo que vai me vencer assim? Eu esperava mais de você... eu esperava que você me matasse... fria e cruelmente... assim como você fez com todos que você matou..._

_- Eu não sou como você, Augustus... Eu nunca me satisfiz matando pessoas inocentes... tudo o que eu fiz, foi pela justiça._

_- Justiça, Victorius? Que justiça? – riu-se novamente. – Por acaso, você não contou não é? Você não contou a ela... sobre as vilas que você destruiu... vilas inteiras que você destruiu, até que elas virassem... pó!_

_- Vallerya sabe sobre as coisas que eu fiz... e das quais eu me arrependo muito..._

_- E por acaso... você não contou, não é...? Que foi você quem matou todos os membros do alto escalão do governo romano... você não contou... que foi você quem matou o Imperador de Roma?_

_Victorius perdeu a pouca cor que sua pele ainda podia ostentar._

_Ele não havia me contado sobre isso... mas... em se tratando de Victorius, eu acreditava que ele deve ter feito isto por um bom motivo... ele mesmo me contara que o alto escalão do Exército e do governo romano o obrigavam a matar pessoas inocentes e beber de seu sangue, apenas para fortalecerem-se e tornarem-se... invencíveis... e extremamente poderosos..._

_- Você não ouse em falar sobre isto, Augustus! – Victorius desferiu-lhe um chute no rosto, lançando-o longe._

_Augustus riu, cuspindo sangue._

_- Você quer passar a imagem de um inocente, um injustiçado, Victorius, mas você é um assassino... Você é um vampiro, um assassino, assim como eu! – levantou-se novamente e atacou ferozmente._

_Victorius se esquivou de seu golpe, arremessando-lhe contra o chão, com uma força gigantesca, abrindo uma cratera no vale. Pegou-lhe pelos cabelos longos, lisos e negros, brilhantes que agora se tornaram opacos pelo sangue, lançando-lhe longe, contra as árvores que foram ao chão, arrasadas pela força bruta de ambos e as rochas, que se despedaçaram. Augustus saltou, caindo em um estrondo que abalou todo o vale, voando sobre as pedras e aterrizando próximo a Victorius._

_Retomou sua espada, e atacou usando toda sua força bruta para ferir mortalmente Victorius, que retirou sua espada do chão e revidou o ataque, atravessando-lhe o tórax com a espada. _

_Augustus arfou, com sangue na garganta._

_Victorius sustentou o peso do corpo de Augustus na lâmina, usando seu próprio corpo._

_Augustus arfou mais uma vez._

_Removeu por fim a seta de prata de suas costas, urrando de dor, e usou-a para cravar-lhe no coração._

_Augustus arfou duas vezes antes de ficar imóvel, atravessado com uma lâmina de espada e uma seta de prata em seu coração._

_Augustus estava morto._

_Victorius cambaleou dois passos para trás, soltando o cabo da espada e a seta..._

_E despencou..._

_Uns instantes de silêncio..._

_E meu mundo desabou..._

_- VIICTOOORIIUUS! NÃÃÃÃOOO!_

_Senti mãos fortes me agarrando pelos braços, impedindo-me eficientemente de sair correndo._

_- MILO! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! CAMUS!_

_Milo me segurava tão fortemente que eu não tinha como me soltar, embora eu me debatesse. Ele passou um dos braços por minha cintura, me levantando do chão e me arrastando para trás._

_- MILO! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! NÃO DEIXEM VICTORIUS MORRER! NÃO DEIXEM QUE ELES MATEM VICTORIUS!_

_- Não há mais o que fazer, Vallerya! – Milo disse duramente aos meus ouvidos._

_- Deixem que eu me encarrego disso._

_- Saga!_

_- Por favor, Vallerya, vamos!_

_- Vá, Vallerya... deixe que eu me encarrego disto... – Saga disse, olhando adiante, seu olhar sempre triste agora um pouco mais carregado de tristeza pela morte de Victorius, mas ainda assim... um olhar determinado. – Deixe... Vá, Vallerya... Milo, leve-a daqui... Shura, Camus..._

_- Saga..._

_Eu não pude fazer mais nada. Milo me levou, seus braços fortes me impedindo de escapar..._

_Victorius permaneceu no meio do vale destruído, sobre a grama manchada de sangue, junto ao corpo de Augustus._

_Victorius estava morto..._

_E meu mundo desabou..._

_Meu mundo estava destruído..._

_Minha vida estava destruída..._

_Tudo ao meu redor estava destruído..._

_Tudo que eu mais amava..._

_Tudo que eu conhecia..._

_Toda a minha felicidade..._

_Tudo estava..._

_Destruído..._

_Victorius estava morto..._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Oi pessoas...

Se não fosse pelo Metal Ikarus me cobrando (mentira... ele me pergunta qnd vai sair cap novo, e espera pacientemente eu postar)... eu não teria terminado de escrever esse capítulo e postado agora.

Triste, não?

Pobre Vallerya... e o pior é que o sofrimento dela não acaba aí...

Eu não vou falar mais nada, que é pra não acabar com a graça.

Beijos.


	15. Catatonie

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Baseado em fatos que me aconteceram recentemente (e em parte, ainda têm acontecido muito pouco, infelizmente e/ou não têm mais). Esse capítulo foi inspirado pela música Catatonie, da trilha sonora de Sherlock Holmes.

**Nocturnal Storm**

**Segunda Parte**

**Catatonie**

_Não existe melhor remédio para a dor do que o tempo._

_É o que costumam dizer, ao menos._

_A minha dor ao ver Victorius morto foi tão profunda, como se arrancassem um pedaço de mim, do meu peito. Eu desmaiei tão logo Camus, Milo e Shura me tiraram daquele vale._

_Se eu fosse uma mortal ainda, poderia dizer que eu entrei em coma. Mas não sou uma mortal, e entrei logo em seguida em torpor._

_Um torpor que durou não apenas dias... semanas... ou meses..._

_Meu torpor durou anos. Não apenas um ano, ou dois... meu torpor durou dez anos._

_É, talvez, estúpido dizer isso. Pensar em como eu poderia ter ficado em torpor durante tanto tempo, mas foi isso, infelizmente, o que aconteceu._

_Milo, Camus e Shura me levaram de volta a nossa casa no campo, e com auxílio de minhas filhas, eles me deitaram em minha cama, um leito com dossel de madeira escura, que se tornou enegrecida com o tempo. Depois, retornaram ao vale, a fim de encontrar Saga, porém, a única coisa que encontraram naquele extenso verde manchado de sangue foram as roupas e armas de Augustus e Victorius, que eles recolheram e trouxeram de volta a nossa casa._

_Os três ficaram extremamente abalados com a morte de quatro amigos em apenas um dia. Primeiramente, Aiolos e Aiolia, depois, Victorius, e por fim, Saga. Junto com meus filhos, eles lamentaram a dor, e durante noites seguidas a única coisa que se ouvia eram os rugidos de agonia e sofrimento de vampiros na escuridão. Nem mesmo os animais daquele lugar se aproximaram mais dali._

_Em meu torpor, eu não sentia nada. Não ouvia nada. Sonhava apenas que eu vivia novamente com Victorius, como se aquele episódio nunca tivesse acontecido. E meus sonhos eram tão reais, que eu realmente sentia como se estivesse vivendo aqueles sonhos._

_No entanto, mesmo o doce conforto que encontrei no torpor acabou se tornando amargo._

_Meus sonhos passaram a se tornar cada vez mais perturbadores, como se houvesse uma presença alterando tudo. E cada noite e cada dia se tornavam mais obscuros, angustiantes..._

_E uma noite, quando meus sonhos já haviam se tornado quase totalmente amargos, algo aconteceu._

_Em meu sonho, ouvi uma voz falando comigo... primeiro num sussurro, um murmúrio que foi se tornando cada vez mais alto até que se tornou um grito._

"_COVARDE! EGOÍSTA! IMATURA! COVARDE! COVARDE! COVARDE!"_

"_EGOISTA!"_

_Era uma voz familiar... talvez... familiar demais..._

_Conforme os gritos iam aumentando, se tornando mais e mais altos, eu emergia e podia perceber o quão familiar era aquela voz..._

"_COVARDE!"_

_Ergui o tronco alarmada. As presas arreganhadas, as mãos agarrando os lençóis de cetim, os olhos muito abertos e o corpo arrepiado e pronto para reagir._

_Era a voz de Kannon._

_Seus gritos em minha mente, durante meu sonho, me fizeram emergir totalmente e despertar do torpor._

_Meu peito subia e descia, desacelerando um batimento cardíaco inexistente, mas que por mais desnecessário que fosse, me ajudava a me acalmar._

_Aos poucos, relaxei. E então, senti aquele vazio gigantesco se apoderar de mim novamente._

_Não sentia a presença de Victorius._

_Em nenhum lugar do mundo..._

_Fechei os olhos vagarosamente, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Chorei desconsoladamente sentada sobre a cama. Agarrada aos próprios joelhos, me descabelando totalmente._

_Eu não tinha mais nada._

_Somente uma coisa..._

_A lembrança da morte de meu marido e um ardor que crescia dentro de mim..._

_Dizem que a melhor cura para uma perda é o tempo... que ele cicatriza todas as feridas._

_Para mim... o melhor remédio é a vingança._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Olá vampirescos e vampirescas! Aheiuaheihaeiuhaeui

Bom, depois de tanto tempo em hiatus, eu retomei, ao menos por ora, Nocturnal Storm. Não sabia direito o que escrever para este capítulo e ainda acho que não cheguei a perfeição do que eu queria escrever. Tinha planejado algumas coisas, mas não consegui anotar, então... saiu meio de cabeça e sem muita semelhança com o que tinha pensado antes.

Sinto que tive uma dificuldade maior em retomar o estilo de escrita dos outros capítulos todos, do jeito que a Vallerya costuma falar, narrar, etc. Mas acho que aos poucos, consigo isso de volta. Por enquanto, vai ser esse capítulo mesmo. Qualquer coisa, mais pra frente, eu reescrevo e reposto.

Não prometo que vou continuar a escrever já. Porque eu estou com muitos textos pra ler na faculdade, apesar de estar tranqüilo. Ou relativamente tranqüilo. Fora isso, ainda estou tentando me acostumar a idéia de escrever nessa casa nova. Incrível como essa mudança de casa me afetou!

Antes, parecia que a inspiração e as idéias fluíam perfeitamente, sem eu fazer muito esforço. Aqui, tenho de me forçar a escrever, e desse jeito sinto que não sai nada muito bom, porque não tem essa inspiração que tinha antes.

Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado. Como podem ver, aqui eu inicio uma segunda parte da história da Vallerya.

Beijos.


End file.
